Life, Friends, Family, and Love
by Writer25
Summary: A series of shorts and oneshots of the trio growing up, getting married, having children, and all the little adventures that life throws their way.Will be updated along with the other stories. Rated K through M
1. I'm Pregnant

San-Li ladled the steaming ramen noodles into a bowl and poured in the beaten eggs. She stirred until the egg mixture curdled and she felt her stomach turn. It seemed like everything made her nauseous even when she was close to her fifth month of pregnancy. She took several deep breaths and glanced over into the living room.

Alex was sitting on the floor while Sam sat on the couch. They were working together on a thousand piece puzzle while watching Star Trek. San-Li and Alex had only been back for two weeks and even though Alex still wasn't speaking, he and Sam seemed to get along pretty well.

"Oh geez." San-Li pressed her lips together as another wave of nausea came over her.

She slipped her hand under her sweatshirt to touch the hard curve of her protruding stomach. She still hadn't had the courage to tell Sam that in less than five months he would be a father.

"Hey, San-Li," Sam called from the living room. "Alex wants to know if his food is ready yet."

"Maybe Alex would like to ask me himself." San-Li called over her shoulder.

There was a brief silence and Sam chuckled. "He stuck his tongue out at you."

"Well same to him too." San-Li mumbled with a small smile.

She pulled a box of juice out of the fridge and carried both the noodles and the juice to Alex. Before she was able to fully set it down he grabbed the bowl from her and hungrily started to devour the noodles. Dragon sized appetite for a boy who was half dragon.

"Hey Sam," San-Li bit her lip and wrung her hands nervously. "Can I talk to you for a sec? In my room please?"

"Okay, sure." Sam smiled and stood up.

"Be right back Alex." She said ruffling his hair fondly.

They went into her room and she slid the door shut behind her. Sam sat on her bed and smiled at her fondly.

"You know, at first I thought that things would be awkward with you suddenly having a little brother and having him live with you, but I think we're really starting to like each other." Sam said happily and adjusted his glasses. "I mean, he doesn't speak or anything, but I think he actually likes me."

"That's great." San-Li smiled and sat down next to him. "But there's um... something else I need to talk to you about."

"I know what you're going to say." Sam laid his hand on top of hers. "But I just want you to know that I don't think Alex will come between us and I'm happy that you have a at least small part of your family."

"Well," San-Li bit her lip. "My family might be a little bigger than you think."

Sam tilted his head to the side and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

San-Li took a deep breath and slowly peeled off her sweatshirt, leaving her in just a tank top. Sam's smile slowly faded as he stared at her undeniably swollen stomach. His jaw dropped in shock and he snatched his hand away from hers.

"H-how?" He said in a small whisper.

San-Li groaned. "Geez Sam, you know the answer to that."

"B-but." Sam blinked at her. "W-we used protection. We used condoms a-and when we didn't you said that you used birth control pills."

"Um..." San-Li pressed her lips together and looked away. "Sorta."

"Sorta?" Sam's voice went up an octave. "What do you mean sorta? Did you get birth control pills or not?"

"No."

"No!?"

San-Li groaned and rubbed her forehead. "No alright? Regular birth control pills require prescriptions and I didn't want to go to the doctors or risk getting caught with a fake one, and morning after pills were too expensive."

"But you said you had it handled." Sam's face started to turn red with anger. "Were you just lying to me, San-Li?"

"No I wasn't, Sam." San-Li flinched at his anger. "I used Chinese herbs that's supposed to prevent pregnancy. It worked the first time when we were in Japan-"

"Well obviously they didn't!" Sam yelled gesturing to her stomach.

"Sam, please." San-Li said through clenched teeth, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this happening to me."

"You know, you aren't the only one this is affecting, Sam." San-Li's eyes narrowed. "I'm the one who's going to be carrying it for nine months. I'm the one who has to give birth!"

"I'm supposed to be going to college in a year!" Sam continued to rant. "I don't even have a part time job. How am I supposed to take care of a baby!?"

"You don't have to take care of anyone." San-Li said tightly. "I don't need you help and the baby doesn't either."

Sam's voice dropped to a whisper. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want you to leave." San-Li mumbled. "I don't need you and neither does my baby."

Sam reached out to touch her, but dropped his hand to his side. He looked at her for a long moment before abruptly getting up and walking out of her room. San-Li heard him sharing a few brief words with Alex before she heard the front door open and slam shut.

The tears that she had been trying to hold back burst to the surface and she buried her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.


	2. Acceptance

Sam's eyes ached and his stomach was in knots. He tried to tamper down what he was feeling and lose himself in the physics book he was reading. He was sitting in the library trying to forget the last few hours of his life when San-Li confessed that she was carrying his child. He felt so so stupid for giving into lust and desire. He tried to be careful, but he should have known better. This was exactly what his mother had tried to warn him about, but he had been too blinded and dazzled by San-Li to listen.

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to come again.

No. San-Li wasn't the one to blame. He was the one who first induced their love making, not her. He was the one who sometimes forgot to buy condoms and assumed that she would take care of it. And now she was pregnant and he had no means of taking care of her.

Sam loved San-Li, he really did. But they were both so young; neither of them knew how to be parents. His dad left when he was too young to remember and just recently San-Li had been a dangerous time thief. So when she told him that she was pregnant, he just freaked. There was no way that either of them were ready to raise a baby.

A hand suddenly slammed his book down on the table.

"Hey!" Sam looked up angrily to see Fred glaring down at him.

"Get up." Fred said in a loud whisper. "We need to talk."

"Not now Fred." Sam mumbled trying to pick the book back up.

Fred wouldn't budge and continued to glare at him. "Sam, we both know that I could easily pick you up out of that chair and carry you out of here. Now let's go so I can talk some sense into you."

Sam huffed in annoyance and stood. "Fine."

* * *

Fina gently rubbed San-Li's back as they sat on her couch together and Alex sat on the floor watching cartoons and coloring. San-Li's eyes were still red and puffy and every so often she sniffled.

"You know Sam loves you." Fina said soothingly. "He's just scared."

"Doesn't he think I am too?" San-Li whimpered. "I don't know anything about being a mother. I barely know anything about being an older sister."

"Alex looks pretty happy to me." Fina volunteered.

"Well that's because he lived in a dungeon all his life. He'd probably be just as happy anywhere else!" San-Li sighed and buried her face in her hands again.

Alex finished another drawing and tapped on her knee. She took her face out of her hands and looked the paper he handed her. It was a series of intricate shapes and patterns in multiple colors. San-Li smiled at his eager and happy face and he smiled shyly back at her before sitting back down to color.

"Hey Alex," Fina smiled at him. "How would you like to go to the park and play?"

Alex glanced at San-Li before looking back at Fina and shrugging his shoulders in a noncommittal way. Fina sighed and touched San-Li's shoulder.

"Come on, the fresh air with be good for both of you."

"Fine." San-Li mumbled and stood up. "Come on Alex, let's go."

They walked to the park and San-Li wore a jacket even though it was warm out. It was getting harder and harder to hide her stomach and she was starting to feel subconscious about it. She was so used to her trim, petite figure that the thought of being huge in a few short months made her cringe. Not to mention the looks she would get.

They reached the park and San-Li froze when she saw Fred and Sam sitting on one of the benches talking. Fred looked up and waved to Fina who eagerly waved back. San-Li sighted in aggravation and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fina..."

"San-Li, you two need to talk." Fina said firmly. "You and Sam are going to bring a child in this world and it's going to need the both of you."

San-Li scoffed and looked away. "I don't need anybody."

Alex mutely touched her hand and she relented a little. In the short time she that had him in her life, Alex pretty much became her whole world. Her smile fell when Sam looked up at her and looked away again.

"Come on Alex, do you want to play catch with Fred and me?" Fina asked him.

Alex shook his head and stepped closer to San-Li. Fina gave her a look and she groaned inwardly. She knelt down so that she can be eye level with him.

"Go ahead kid. Go have fun." she said with a sigh. "But remember, no dragon form."

Alex mouthed the last sentence back to her and went with Fina to where Fred was waiting for them. San-Li stood up with a groan and looked over at Sam. He was watching the others play Frisbee with a pensive look on his face.

"Here we go." San-Li sighed and went over to the father of her unborn child.

* * *

Sam watched as Fred tried to teach Alex how to throw a Frisbee to a waiting golden retriever Fina. He saw San-Li approach out of the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to either run away or throw his arms around her. It was emotional responses that got him in trouble in the first place so he had to fight against them.

"Hey," She said softly. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah." Sam said softly and turned his head to look at her. "You should probably start staying off your feet as much as possible."

They sat in silence and he watched her as she watched Alex play with Fred and Fina. Her eyes were tinted red and slightly swollen and he wondered if she had been crying. Of course she had been. He had just yelled at her and ran out on her, what else would she have done?

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this." San-Li said quietly. "But I'm not sorry that it happened."

"What?" Sam blinked at her in shock. "San-Li, your- we're still really young. Having a baby is a massive responsibility."

"I know." San-Li shrugged and touched her stomach. "But I'll handle it."

"But how? You gave up time thieving because of it."

It was San-Li's turn to look at him in confusion. "I didn't give up time thieving because of the pregnancy. I gave it up before I found out I was pregnant."

"You did?" Sam stared at her. "But...then why?"

San-Li sighed and leaned back on the bench. "Because I love you. Because you showed me that life could be different. Because I forgot my last name."

"Your last name?" Sam hesitated, but reached over to grab her hand. "I thought your last was Nikendo."

"I made that up, duh." San-Li chuckled and he remembered how much he loved that sound. "Didn't you think it was weird that it was so similar to Nintendo?"

Sam smiled and shook his head. He should have known better especially since she was such a gamer.

"Anyways," San-Li sighed. "I don't remembered when, but it suddenly hit me that I didn't remember what my real last name was. As a matter of fact, I could barely remember my family period. All I was working for was revenge because all I knew was killing and death. But then I fell in love with you and you completely changed my life."

San-Li turned to look at him and smiled softly. "To be perfectly honest Sam, I was planning in killing myself after I avenged my family's death because I figured by then I would have nothing to live for. But now I do. I know your upset about this but I'm so happy that I'm going to have your baby."

Sam felt tears well up in his eyes and grabbed San-Li's face in his hands.

"I love you so much." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. "And I'm so sorry that I freaked out on you earlier."

"Of course you freaked out." San-Li chuckled. "I just dropped a major bomb on you. And you have at least one freak out a week."

"I do not." Sam smiled and kissed her again. "At least not without reason."

"And you had plenty of reason to." San-Li sighed. "Like I said, I know this was probably horrible timing but-"

"We'll work something out." Sam finished for her. "Somehow. What really matters is that we love each other. Even though neither us have a job and only one of us is pursuing an education, and-"

"Sam, shut up before I hurt you." she laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

Smiling Sam wrapped his arm around her, drawing her close to his side. San-Li sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched Alex awkwardly trying to throw the Frisbee to Fina, only to have it constantly curve upwards and behind him.

Sam glanced down and noticed San-Li's protruding stomach underneath her jacket. He reached slowly reach out and tentatively touched it with his finger tips. His girlfriend sighed and unzipped her jacket, fully revealing her pregnant midsection. She then took Sam's hand in hers and laid his palm flat against it.

"Our baby's in there." She whispered softly. "I hope he or she is as smart and caring as you are."

"Yeah." Sam licked his dry lips nervously. "Hey San-Li, can I be honest with you? I love you and Alex, and I'm sure I'll love our child... but I'm terrified of having a child this young."

San-Li looked up at him and gently touched his face. "I was terrified when my family got murdered but look at me now. I was only a psychotic time thief for a few years and then I became a teen mom. Awesome huh?"

The corners of Sam's mouth turned up in a smile against his will. "That's not funny, sweetheart."

"Yes it is." San-Li snickered and pecked him on the lips. "And you worry too much Sam. I told you, I have this handled."

"Oh yeah? How?" Sam said doubtfully.

"Hell if I know." San-Li scoffed rolling her eyes. "You just worry about M.I.T. Let me handle everything else."

"If you say so." Sam sighed.

Suddenly, Alex came running over to them and crawled under San-Li's legs to hide under the bench. Fred and Fina came running up with a Frisbee full of claw marks.

"I don't think your brother likes Frisbee." Fred chuckled. "He kinda went berserk when it accidentally came back and hit him in the forehead. Look what he did to it."

"Alex did that?" Sam stared at the shredded Frisbee. "How?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" San-Li winced. "Alex is half dragon. A time dragon to be specific."

Alex growled at Fred from underneath the bench and San-Li shushed him. "Bad brother, no growling at Fred."

"So have you two made up yet? Because I'm starving." Fred said.

"Ugh, so am I." San-Li stood up with a groan. "Let's get a pizza and some wings. Oo! And maybe we can stop by that felafel food truck on the way there and I can really use some frozen yogurt."

"Um, don't you start you should start eating healthier San-Li?" Sam stood and put a hand on the small of her back. "You are carrying our child in there you know."

"Oh! Would you like me to fix you a simple lemon herb chicken with steamed rice?" Fina asked brightly. "It's really healthy and high in protein."

"Pass. Mommy wants pizza and wings." San-Li bent her head to look at Alex. "Come little bro, let's get something to eat."

Alex licked his lips hungrily and scrambled out from under the bench. He grabbed San-Li's hand and eagerly started to pull her out of the park. Sam smiled and kept his hand protectively kept an arm around her waist to keep her from moving too fast and they all left the park together.

Sam had to admit, he starting to love this little family of his.


	3. Mike

Fred whistled to himself as he placed the bowl of chips on the table, next to a deck of cards and a stack of movies. As he bent over to pick up a stray sock, his shoulder muscles constricted painfully and he winced.

"Stupid quarter back." He mumbled trying to stretch out the sore muscles.

Last night's game had been a hard one and they had barely managed to win by a mere three points. The quarter back must have had it in for Fred, because he seemed determined to break him in two last night.

The doorbell rang and Fred raced to open it with a large smile on his face. The coach's back to back practices in preparation for the game had prevented him from seeing Fina and she had been busy helping San-Li take care of Alex and preparing for the baby. So this weekend they were finally going to get some quality time together. A nice fun and romantic weekend for the two of them.

"Fred!" Fina cried out happily when he opened the door. She was wearing Joe's backpack filled with clothes for their sleepover and had a bag of groceries in her arms for the dinner she was going to make him.

"Hey Fina." Fred gave her a quick kiss. "Come on in."

Fina practically skipped inside, her curls bouncing playfully. "You did awesome in the game last night by the way. How was the after celebration?"

"It was alright." Fred shrugged slipping the back pack off her shoulders. "Kinda sucks that the team wanted it be a guys only thing. I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Fina smiled up at him sweetly.

Fred felt his heart practically melt in his chest and his smile widened. "Come on, let's put those groceries away so we can get more comfortable in the living room."

Fina nodded eagerly and he led her into the kitchen. He watched her put the groceries away and openly checked her out. She was starting to wear shorter and more casual skirts and her legs looked amazing. Her hair was always out now in the form of shoulder length, loose, bouncy curls and she even wore light touches of make up like simple eye shadow. Fina may not have been glamorous like Joleena or edgy like San-Li, but there was a simplistic prettiness about her that Fred loved.

"So," she said putting the last item away. "what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking I'd teach you how to build a house of cards." Fred said wrapping an arm around her waist. "Then we could watch some movies and talk and stuff."

They went into the living room and Fred shuffled through the cards while Fina moved the stuff off the table to give him room. He showed her how to build a simple triangular base and build off of that. He laughed as the cards fell the first few times and she stuck her tongue out in concentration. But her gentle and delicate hands were finally able to make the cards stand up.

"I did it!" Fina cried out clapping and caused the cards to fall.

Fred burst out laughing and she pouted at him in mock annoyance.

"You are so adorable." Fred said kissing her on the nose.

"Oh whatever," she giggled, pushing him playfully. "This is a lot harder than you make it look."

"It'd be easier if you weren't so clumsy." Fred laughed and pushed her back.

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are- AH!"

Fina transformed into a lioness and tackled him playfully pinning him to the floor. She licked his face before transforming back into a human and pinned his arms above his head. She smiled down at him triumphantly, her beautiful golden hair framing her face.

"I love you so much." Fred laughed. "But you're crazy if you think you're strong enough to keep me pinned down like this."

"Oh, is that so?" Fina smiled. "We'll see about that."

Wearing a slightly seductive smile that made his heart skip a beat, Fina slowly leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Fred groaned and eagerly kissed her back. As many times as he fantasied about kissing her beautiful pink lips when they were just friends, it felt amazing to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

Fred smiled and gently flipped them over so that he was on top. Fina giggled as he moved his lips down the column of her neck and he tickled her waist. He nipped at her collarbone and she let out a soft sigh. His hand went to her exposed midriff and gently caressed her hip.

Suddenly the front door opened and the heavy sound of footsteps sounded in the front hall.

"Hey little bro, I'm home!" Mike called out and walked directly into the living room.

Mike's eyes widened in surprise when he saw them and he grinned devilishly. Fina squeaked in surprise and Fred scrabbled off her feeling his entire face heat up with embarrassment. Fina hurried straightened her skirt and blouse, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Well, well, look's like my little brother's been busy while I was away at college." He said smirking down at them. "But don't you think she's a little young for you?"

"Shut up, Mike." Fred grumbled. "Fina, this is my older brother Mike."

Fina stood and held out her hand. "Hi, Mike it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Mike shook her hand and looked her up and down slowly. "You may be young, but you are awfully cute. Just make sure you two don't go too far or else he'll get charged with-"

"She's eighteen Mike, she just looks young." Fred impatiently pulled Fina's hand out of his brother's and pulled her close to his side.

"Whatever you say little bro." Mike shrugged and walked away. "Imma head in the shower. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone kids."

Once Mike was out the room Fred groaned and flopped into the couch. There couldn't have been a worst time for Mike to visit home. He was always so embarrassing and bullied Fred to no end.

"Um, Fred?" Fina sat down next to him and touched his arm. "Should I leave?"

"No!" Fred whined and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying in his face in the crook of her neck. "Please don't leave me alone with him! I'll die without you!"

Fina giggled and patted his head. "Okay, I'll stay. But your brother doesn't seem that bad."

"You have no idea." Fred smiled and breathed in the scent of her skin. "You smell so sweet."

He then winced as he shoulder muscles constricted and he let out a soft hiss of pain. When Fina asked what was wrong he told her about the quarter back from the game last night.

"Yeah, I saw that." Fina tentatively laid a hand on his back. "Would you like me to give you a massage?"

"Absolutely." He grinned.

Fina smiled and moved behind him on the couch. He peeled off his shirt and she gave the tiniest sharp intake of breath. The corners of Fred's mouth turned up in a slightly smug smile. He loved how he could always put Fina on edge just by being shirtless. Her face would flush pink and she would pretend not to be affected.

"Something wrong babe?" He smiled at her over his shoulder.

Fina rolled her eyes playfully and began kneading his tight muscles. Fred moaned and felt himself turn to jelly. Her hands were pure magic. Soft, gentle magic that seemed to heal even without her powers. The tension in his shoulders disappeared and his heart felt incredibly light.

"I love you so much." He groaned happily.

"I love you too." Fina leaned forward and gently kissed his shoulder.

Fred turned and pulled Fina into his lap. He leaned forward to kiss her and felt her breath fan across his lips and-

"Wow, I haven't been gone an hour and you two are back at it again." Mike laughed walking into the living room again.

Fred jumped and nearly tossed Fina off of his lap. "Danggit Mike!"

"Chill little brother, I'm just messing with you." Mike laughed.

He was now shirtless wearing only sweat pants and was rubbing a towel through his damp, dark blonde hair. Fina went wide eyed and a light blush spread across her cheeks. She looked away quickly , but Fred already felt his temper rising.

"Mike for goodness sake, can you put a shirt on please? My girlfriend is sitting right here you know!" He said angrily.

Mike snickered and sat down next to Fina. "What's the matter Fred? Scared I'll steal her from you?"

"Mike! I swear I'll-"

"Fred, calm down." Fina said softly putting a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, little brother, or have you forgotten who used to kick your butt when we were kids?"

"Who wants something to eat?" Fina said brightly, trying to push them apart. "I'll be happy to make you both lunch."

"Lunch sounds good, doll face." Mike winked at her.

"Doll face!?" Fred exploded jumping up.

"Will both of you just stop it!?" Fina yelled jumping up as well. "You're both grown adults, act like it!"

Fred and Mike glared at each other a moment longer before the tension eased and Fred sat down again. Fina stood up with a sigh of relief and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Fred sat fuming while Mike sat chuckling.

"What?" He mumbled raising an eyebrow.

"You can't tell me that she doesn't remind you of mom." Mike chuckled. "She used to yell at us all the time for fighting then tried to shove food down our throats so we'd be quiet."

The corner of Fred's mouth turned up in a small smile. "Geez Mike, I don't want to think of mom and Fina at the same time."

"Oh so you are trying to hit that?" He snickered.

"Ugh, Mike!" Fred's face flamed. "Fina means a lot more to me than that!"

"What do I mean to you?" Fina came back into the living carrying two plates of chips and sandwiches.

"You know." Fred mumbled still blushed. "Iloveyou."

"What was that?" Mike said with his mouth full. "We couldn't quite hear you."

"I said Iloveher." Fred mumbled.

"What was that?" Mike chuckled. "Did you say the "L" word little brother?"

"Oh, Mike don't tease him." Fina giggled sitting next to Fred. "So what movie would you guys like to watch?"

* * *

Fina gasped and clung to Fred as the alien speared the man through the stomach and pulled out his heart. Fred tightened his grip on her and kissed her temple.

"You alright?" He whispered.

Fina nodded but looked pale. Fred sighed and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Alien Demons II was definitely not his choice of movie for Fina to watch. He was supposed to gradually introduce her into scary movies, not show her one of the most violent and graphic alien movies out right now. But Mike wanted to watch it and when it came to control of the TV Fred always lost.

The movie finally ended and Mike was snoring on the arm chair next to the couch.

"Would you like me to fix dinner now?" Fina whispered.

"Sure. I'll help you." Fred smiled and pulled her to her feet.

They chatted quietly in the kitchen while they fixed one of Fred's favorite non pizza dishes, chicken enchiladas. He didn't like to admit it to the guys, but he loved cooking with Fina. They always had fun together in the kitchen and he was even learning some of her tricks to making amazing food.

Once the pan was heated up Fina placed a slab of chicken on the cutting board and reached for the knife. Fred shook his head with a slight chuckle and took the knife himself.

Fina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fred, I'm perfectly capable of cutting chicken myself."

"I know." He smiled. "But without your healing powers you might hurt yourself."

"I've worked with a knife before. I can handle it."

"But now that you have me, you don't need to." Fred started cutting. "Besides, I want to practice so I can start cooking for you one day."

"Why would you do that? You know I don't mind cooking for you."

Fred leaned close to her and brushed his lips against her ear. "Because I want to be a good husband for you."

Fina giggled and smiled up at him. "Don't you think we're a little young to think about marriage? You're not even in college yet."

"So?" Fred shrugged. "People get married in college all the time. I already know I want to be with you forever, so what's the point in waiting?"

Fina blushed and turned away with an even bigger smile on her face. Fred meant every word that he said. He always thought it was stupid how people waited ten years to get married when they fell in love in high school or college. When Fred wanted something he went for it, no questions asked.

They put the finishing touches on the enchiladas and despite Fred's protests Fina fixed a plate for Mike as well. The three of them sat at the table in awkward silence while Mike wolfed down his food like a starving animal.

"So Mike," Fina said. "What are you majoring in?"

"Communications." Mike said with his mouth full. "I got a wresting scholarship."

Crumbs sprayed across the table and Fred cringed in disgust.

"That's so gross Mike." He mumbled with his own mouth full. "Close your mouth while you eat, dude."

"You're doing the same thing dickwad."

Fina giggled and they both looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You guys are definitely brothers." She laughed. "You act just alike."

"Yeah, my little brother used to look up to me all the time." Mike laughed wrapping an arm around Fred's neck. "He takes after me you know."

"I do not." Fred couldn't help but chuckle. "Why do you think I have such a hot girlfriend and you don't?"

"Because that's how I trained you, little bro." Mike laughed giving him a nuggie.

Fina smiled and cleared the empty dishes. "You boys are hilarious."

* * *

A few movies later Fred and Fina were in bed trying to go to sleep, but Mike was in the room next to Fred's and he had his video games on high volume. Fina was lying on Fred's chest in her cat form while Fred stroked her fur.

"I'm really sorry about my brother." Fred mumbled. "I thought that we were finally going to be alone this weekend."

Fina blinked slowly and crawled up to lick his nose. Fred smiled and playfully tugged on her ear.

"You know, you don't have to be in your cat form," He whispered suggestively. "You're my girlfriend which means we can be in the same bed together."

Fina gave another slow blink and transformed back into a human, wearing nothing but a sleep shirt. She gave him a shy smiled and he pulled her close to him. Fred peppered her face with little kisses.

"I love you." He whispered moving to her lips.

There was a loud explosion and Mike yelled out in victory. Fred rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of annoyance. Fina giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, Fred. And your family."


	4. Storms and Stories

San-Li woke up with a start and put her hand to her stomach. This time she was sure. The baby inside of her definitely quickened. The thought brought a smile to her face. Little Sammy or Samantha was in there somewhere trying to get comfortable.

Sam continued to snore softly, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He had taken to spending more and more nights at her place where they would spend hours in bed talking about what kind of kid their baby would be. That and he would pester her about new research on parenting and child development studies. San-Li considered waking him up to tell him about the movement, but decided to let him sleep.

She snuggled into his chest, but just as she was about to fall back asleep, a thunderous boom and a sharp crack of lightning jolted her awake again. Her heart pounded in her chest and she began to sweat. If there was one thing she hated it was thunderstorms. They were so loud and scared the crap out of her. She rolled over to try to get into a more comfortable position and came face to face with a pair of wide eyes staring down at her.

"Jesus Christ!" San-Li shrieked, shooting up in bed.

"Ahhh!" Sam screamed and shot up as well. "The baby! The baby's here!"

San-Li clicked on the bed side lamp and saw that Alex was standing next to the bed. He was clutching a stuffed dragon to his chest and looked down at her, wide eyed in terror. There was another clap of lightning followed by a boom of thunder. San-Li jumped and Alex whimpered in fear.

"What is it Alex?" Sam yawned. "Did the storm wake you?"

When Alex nodded Sam turned to San-Li. "Should I get him back to his bed and read him a story?"

"No, he can come in here with us." San-Li sighed. "I hate thunderstorms too and he's probably never even experience one."

Sam nodded and made room for Alex to crawl up into bed with them. He snuggled close next to San-Li and pulled the covers over himself. There was another clap of lightning and they both jumped.

"Guys, it's only a thunderstorm." Sam chuckled. "Just cumulonimbus clouds, pockets of unstable air masses, and moisture."

But another burst of thunder had Sam jumping as well and the power went out.

"Just pockets of unstable air, huh?" San-Li mumbled.

Alex made another sniffling noise and San-Li rubbed his back soothingly. He settled against against her, trying to get comfortable with her hard, protruding stomach in the way. He stilled after a while and they listened to the storm raging just outside of San-Li's window. San-Li whispered soothing words to Alex and continued to rub his back.

"It's okay, I'm right here Alex." She whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Alex turned his face towards her and gently touched her stomach before touching himself, tilting his head in inquiry.

"Oh, no." San-Li sighed.

"What is it?" Sam asked sleepily.

She turned to him and whispered in his ear. "Alex wants to know if I'm his mother."

"Have you told him yet?" He whispered back.

"Sort of." San-Li sighed and turned back to Alex. "I told you little bro, mom and dad are... gone. It's just you and me. And Sam."

Alex began sniffling in earnest and buried his face in her arm. She could feel his warm tears and felt her own eyes sting.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom." She whispered, "But would you like to hear about her?"

Alex stopped sniffling and nodded eagerly. San-Li sat up with a groan and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. Sam sat up as well and put an arm around San-Li's shoulders.

"Mom was an amazing woman, Alex." San-Li said. "She had long, black, silky hair that reached all the way down past her hips. And she never cut it, ever. Do you want to know why?"

Alex nodded eagerly again making San-Li chuckle. "Well, when mom was about your age, her dad began training her in martial arts which is a traditional discipline of fighting. Everyone in our family learns it when they become a certain age. Back then, mom kept her hair incredibly short so it wouldn't get in the way when she trained. After only a couple of years of training mom became really amazing at it."

"The only problem was that mom started to get interested in boys. And she showed her feeling by beating the crap out of them." San-Li laughed. "Grandma, _Obaasan_ , was always so furious at her when she got calls from the boys parents that mom had been picking on their sons. So one day _obaasan_ told her 'You'll never get a husband being a short haired tom boy. Boys only like sweet girls with long beautiful hair who bake them treats.' So my mom stopped cutting her hair and stopped fighting boys."

Alex reached up and ran his fingers through San-Li's hair which was starting to grow past her shoulders. San-Li smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No Alex, I've just been too lazy to do anything to my hair, but mom stopped cutting hers to find a boyfriend or future husband. But there was still another problem- mom couldn't cook. Everything she made either burned, was under cooked, or she added some weird ingredient to it like vinegar to a cookie recipe."

"That sounds familiar." Sam snickered.

San-Li scoffed and elbowed him. "Shut up! I can so cook!"

"Yeah, soggy ramen noodles and microwave take out."

Alex giggled and San-Li pecked him on the forehead. "Traitor."

"Anyways, grandpa- _ojiisan_ , wasn't too happy about mom giving up on martial arts training to catch a guy and mom needed to vent her frustration on not being able to get a guy, so _ojiisan_ began to teach her sword fighting. It was more graceful than regular fighting and our mom began to be more disciplined in not fighting at school. Eventually the family had to move and _ojiisan_ opened up a kendo training dojo."

The storm started to abate outside. The rain hissed softly outside of the window and the rolls of thunder were becoming distant. The lamp beside the bed flickered back on and San-Li could see that Alex was beginning to fall asleep. He blinked at her sleepily and waited for her to continue.

"One of the students who began training at the dojo was a local boy from the suburbs who was getting picked on at school for being a weakling. Sound familiar Sam?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. "The boy began training at the dojo under our _ojiisan_ with mom acting as a sparing partner for the students. The boy was horrible at first but learned quickly. Mom was a great teacher and her father was very strict with the students."

"Eventually, the boy fell in love with mom because of how graceful, kind, beautiful, and powerful she was." San-Li whispered. "So the boy asked our _ojiisan_ if he could marry her and join our family. _Ojiisan_ was furious that he would dare ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. So he challenged him to a kendo match. If the boy won, he got to marry mom. If the boy lost, he could never speak to her again."

Alex went wide eyed and Sam stared at her. "So what happened?"

"The boy lost." San-Li shrugged. " _Ojiisan_ was an old master of martial arts and kendo. Of course the boy would lose and he got pretty beaten to boot. But _ojiisan_ didn't count on one thing- _obaasan_. When mom told her what happened, _obaasan_ challenged her husband to a match on the boy's behalf and utterly defeated him. He had no choice but to let the boy marry mom after that. But _Ojiisan_ never did take to dad and still bullied him for years afterwards. It didn't matter though, mom and dad were happy and loved each other very much. But even after she married mom never cut her hair and that's just the way dad liked it."

Alex smiled broadly and his eyes drifted shut. Within minutes he was fast asleep. San-Li made sure he was tucked in before turning out the light and snuggled against Sam again. He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled feeling happy and content.

"Do you think you'll grow your hair out that long?" Sam whispered his lips brushing against hers.

"Maybe." San-Li chuckled and smirked up at him. "If you think you can beat me in a kendo match."


	5. Close

San-Li sighed in irritation and flickered through the channels on the tv. She was alone in the apartment for the first time in a month and she was absolutely and positively bored. She flopped against the couch and closed her eyes. Fred was supposed to stop by soon and she was impatient for him to get here.

There was a knock on the door and she sat up with a groan. "It's about time... Come In!"

The door opened and Fred walked in carrying two bags from the fast food joint down the street. He smiled at her and San-Li's day just got a little better.

"Hey mommy," he grinned, using his new affectionate nick name for her. "Sorry it took me so long to get here. Practice ran late again."

"Whatever, just get over here with my food." San-Li scooted over to make room for him on the couch. "I'm starving."

"Aww," Fred smirked and leaned close to her stomach. "Mommy's a little grumpy isn't she?"

"Shut up!" San-Li elbowed him away. "I can't help it, I'm going on seven months here."

"Yeah and you look every pound of it." Fred look a large bite out of one of the burgers. "Are you sure you should be eating this? Sam would have a fit if I knew I was giving you these."

San-Li shoved a handful of fries in her mouth. "Please don't mention his name to me right now, he's getting on my last nerves."

Fred laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter now?"

"He's smothering me." San-Li sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "He monitors what I eat, how much I move around, for goodness sake he even monitors what I watch on TV!"

"Hey, cut him a break." Fred laughed and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're carrying his child in there. The guy has a right to be a little nervous. Where is Sam anyway?"

"Library with Alex." San-Li turned her head to look at him. "Where's Fina?"

"Somewhere with Joe." Fred frowned in annoyance. "Where else would she be when she's not with me or you?"

San-Li chuckled and poke his chest. "Not getting tired of her already are you?"

"No. More like I'm tired of her always being with Joe." Fred's frown deepened. "I swear sometimes I just want to punch him in the face. He already has a girlfriend. Why is he always with mine?"

"Somebody's jealous." San-Li teased and turned his face toward hers. "Ironic considering you were always with Fina when you already had a girlfriend."

Fred narrowed his eyes and a smirk played upon his lips. "Just because you're seven months pregnant don't think that I won't punch you."

San-Li leaned forward until her breath fanned across his lips. "I dare you."

Fred grinned and they moved away from each other slowly, settling into a more relaxed position. He picked up the remote and started flipping though channels while she at the food he got for her. One of the things that San-Li hated the most about her pregnancy was the fact that Fina and Sam put her an a healthy eating regiment shoving vegetables, wheat, and protein down her throat. Fred was her savior, bringing her greasy fast food whenever he could sneak it.

"You know what I keep thinking about?" Fred asked after a while. "What would have happened if we ever got together?"

San-Li shrugged and nestled against him."Pretty much the same thing we're doing now. Except with crazy, hot sex and a lot more partying and clubbing together."

"How long do you think we would have lasted?"

"Um, couple months on and off."

"And do you think you would have still gotten with Sam?"

"Dude, of course not!" San-Li laughed and looked up at him. "Number one relationship rule: you can't date two best friends. Either the relationship is done or the friendship is done.

Fred nodded and kept his eyes on the t.v. "And what about secretly cheating with your boyfriend's best friend? Any rules on that?"

San-Li scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Not in your dreams Fred."

"That's not what you said last year when we went to that party." Fred laughed.

"I know you aren't talking about the time we both got wasted." She snickered. "And you vomited in that guy's pool."

"Hey! I never had tequila before! And you made me do like twelve body shots!"

They fell into laughter and San-Li rubbed her stomach in contentment. His hand met hers and they caressed it together. Fred's hand drifted higher and gingerly touched her breast.

"Man, they're becoming swollen." He chuckled softly. "Pretty soon you might actually have a sexy body."

San-Li sighed in aggravation and brushed his hand away. "Cut it out, they're starting to get sore."

Fred moved his hand back to her stomach and they settled on watching an old kung fu movie together. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting friendly embrace. San-Li loved Sam, she really did, but sometimes she just wanted to be with a friend. Nothing heavy between them, no major life decisions. Just greasy burgers, fries, and movies. And she knew that Fred needed someone to be around that didn't carry any heavy emotional attachment, but who he can vent his frustrations to without fear of being judged. They could flirt without any drama between them and they could just hang out and be their crazy, reckless selves.

After who knows how long, San-Li woke up with her head in Fred's lap and his arm draped heavily across her waist. By the sound of his heavy breathing she could tell that he must have fallen asleep too. She started to relax again when she heard the slightest sound and realized that Alex was sitting on the floor in front of her reading a book. And if Alex was home that meant...

San-Li shot straight up with a gasp and looked behind her to find Sam in the kitchen, silently cooking dinner. He turned around and when he met her eyes for a split second she could see that he was furious with her. But then he turned back around and continued cooking.

"Sam I-"

"Dinner's ready Alex." He interrupted her. "I made chicken stir fry."

Alex jumped and eagerly ran to the kitchen table. San-Li mentally kicked herself for being so careless and roughly shook Fred awake.

"Wha-huh?" He yawned and blinked sleepily at her.

"Sam's back, you have to leave." She whispered rapidly at him. "We must have fallen asleep and now he's pissed!"

"What's the big deal? We weren't doing nothing."

"Would you be happy with Joe and Fina asleep on the couch together by themselves!?"

"Oh crap." Fred muttered and stood up. "Um... hey Sam, what's up?"

Sam ignored him and placed a plate of stir fry in front of Alex. Fred cringed and made his way to the door.

"So um, yeah, I just dropped by to see you guys after practice but when I saw you weren't here I decided to keep her company for a while." He said with a shaky smile.

Sam didn't answer and started to fix a plate for himself. San-Li was only a little relieved to see that he was fixing a plate for her as well. Fred cast her another worried glance and eased himself out of the door.

"So yeah, see you tomorrow at school, Sam. Bye."

Fred quickly closed the door leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Sam placed two more plates of stir fry on the table and sat down to eat. San-Li stood awkwardly by the couch, rubbing her stomach and trying to remain calm.

"Are you going to eat or did you have enough food today?" Sam asked without even looking at her.

"I could eat." San-Li slowly made her way over to the table, her huge stomach in front of her. "This looks great. You're becoming a pretty good cook Sam."

Sam didn't answer and kept eating. Alex looked back and forth between them in concern and sighed sadly. He finished eating, took his plate to the sink, and went back to reading his book in the living room. The two of them ate silently, with Sam refusing to look at her.

"Sam please I-"

"Don't." Sam shot her a cold look. "Just don't, alright?"

Tears filled her eyes and she turned away so he wouldn't see. She couldn't hold back a sniffle though and she heard Sam heave a weary breath.

"Is it over between you two?" He asked quietly. "Whatever is going on, or was going on, is it over?"

San-Li looked up and found him watching her with hurt in his eyes. She slowly reached over and laid her hand on top pf his.

"Sam," she said quietly, "there's absolutely nothing romantic going on between me and Fred."

"Then why do I feel like there is?" He whispered angrily. "Why do I always catch you too whispering together and sitting with your arms around each other? And don't tell me that Fred hasn't been skipping classes to meet with you!"

"We're just close, Sam. Nothing more than that!" San-Li squeezed his hand tightly. "I swear, you the only man ever loved and ever will love."

Sam looked away with another weary sigh and pulled his hand away from hers. "Alright then."

"Alright?" San-Li repeated. "What does that mean?"

Sam only shrugged and got up to clear the table. He filled the sink with water and began washing the dishes. Despite the pain in her ankles and back, San-Li stood up with some effort and stood next to him.

"Sam, please talk to me." She begged. "Please. I'm sorry. I swear, we were just watching a movie and I fell asleep. I would never cheat on you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Fred and I are just close. But not as close as we are."

Sam paused before giving her a small smile. Slowly, he leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips. He didn't say anything though and finished washing the dishes.

"Sam..." San-Li suddenly gasped and her knees buckled. She quickly grabbed the counter so she wouldn't fall.

"San-Li!" Sam reached an arm out steady her. "What's wrong? Are you okay."

Tears slowly filled her eyes and she looked up at him with a small smiled. Without a word she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sure enough, it happened again. A strong kick from inside of her.

"Our...our baby just kicked." A wide grinned split across Sam's face and his eyes filled with excitement. "I can't believe it! Our baby just kicked!"

"Alex, come over here!" San-Li called out.

Alex rushed over and she placed his hand on her stomach as well. The kick came a third time, but Alex gave a look of disgust and snatched his hand away. When San-Li and Sam laughed he looked at them like they were crazy and went back into the living room.

"I can't believe our baby just kicked." Sam whispered his voice thick with emotion. He then held her close and stroked her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." San-Li smiled with relief. "I'm glad you aren't mad with me anymore."

Sam stiffened and suddenly pulled away from her. "It's getting late. I think I better go."

"What?" San-Li watched him walk over to the front door and put his shoes on. "B-but I... don't you want to stay over?"

"I have a lot of homework to do." Sam said quietly. "Now come here and give me a kiss before I go."

San-Li walked over to him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking out the door. She gingerly touched her lips with her fingertips and closed her eyes feeling utterly exhausted. She slowly laid down on the couch and waited for sleep to come.


	6. Stress, Massages, and Letters

Like almost every morning, Sam woke up before his alarm. After he showered and dressed, he took his phone off the charger and checked it for messages. The only one was from San-Li trying yet again to explain things. Sam hit delete and just texted her a good morning and asked if she needed anything. There was no response so he assumed that she was still asleep.

The thought brought a smile to his face. Pregnant or not pregnant, San-Li was always a late sleeper. He could practically see her now, sleeping soundly on her side cradling her stomach, unconsciously protective of their child already.

Sam went downstairs and his smile vanished when he saw his mom sitting at the kitchen table. She was sipping her coffee like every morning, but he could feel her irritation rolling off her in waves.

"Good morning, mom." He greeted her with a smile.

"Morning Mr. Kikin."

"Mom..." Sam sighed reaching for some oatmeal. "I thought we already talked about this."

"Well I just figured since you're a man now, you might want to be addressed as such." She shrugged. "You know, since you made such a manly decision in getting that tramp pregnant."

Sam took a deep breath. "San-Li isn't a tramp. She's the girl I'm in love with and going to marry someday."

"Well I couldn't you have gotten her pregnant _someday._ " His mom sighed and left the table. "I thought I raised you to make smart decisions not impulsive ones driven by lust."

Sam groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is exactly why I haven't told San-Li that you know about her being pregnant. You'd probably stress her out until she miscarried."

His mom went silent and Sam instantly regretted his words. "I'm sorry, mom. It's just... I hate that you talk about San-Li like that. Not only is she the girl I love, she's carrying your grandchild."

"Sam, I just wish you had thought about your future." His mom turned to him with a sad expression. "You have no idea how hard it is to raise a child and fulfill your dreams. When you father left-"

"Are you telling me that I stopped you from fulfilling your dreams mom?" Sam asked quietly.

His mom's eyes widened. "N-no of course not! Sam, I just-"

"I have to get going." Sam quickly gathered up his things and left.

* * *

"Good job, Samuel." The teacher dropped his graded AP Physics essay on his desk. "Very well done."

But when Sam looked at the grade on the top, his smile faded a little. B-plus. Not the A he was expecting and worked so hard for. Sure it was early in the term, but Sam had been studying physics books practically all summer... except for of course when he was with San-Li. Or when he was reading parenting books. No way that he would get a scholarship to MIT this way.

The bell rang and when Sam reached his locker, he found Fred waiting for him. His mouth twitched and he felt anger building inside of him, but he forced himself to let it go.

"Hey Fred." He smiled. "How was class?"

"Um... alright I guess." Fred smiled cautiously. "So... we're cool right?"

"Of course." He shrugged and changed out his books. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Fred sighed in relief. "Good. Because I swear San-Li and I are totally just friends. I would never mess around with your girl, dude."

"I know." Sam forced himself to smile. "We're best friends. We've been best friends forever."

Joe walked up to them and cracked a huge yawn. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Dude you look tired." Fred smirked. "Late night with Joleena?"

"Maybe." Joe grinned. "But my girlfriend could kill me if I revealed all our dirty little secrets."

"Well just make sure you use condoms." Sam mumbled before he could stop himself.

Joe and Fred both pressed their lips together in a failed attempt to hold in their laughter and Sam mentally kicked himself. They burst out laughing and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, yes, it's hilarious that it's coming from me." He said. "Sam the smart one didn't use condoms and get his girlfriend pregnant. Very ironic."

"I'm sorry, but it really is, Sam." Joe chuckled.

"I mean, it sucks for you and everything, but you have to admit that it's hilarious." Fred laughed.

Sam mumbled something not so polite, but it was covered by the sound of the bell ringing. He went to his next class and went through the rest of the day lost in a cloud of irritation. He loved San-Li, but he was beginning to feel frustrated with... everything.

It was his senior year and he was supposed to be focusing on college and his career, not on taking care of a baby. But he could even deal with that if people weren't constantly throwing the fact that he made a mistake in his face. And if there was one thing Sam hated was making mistakes.

"San-Li isn't a mistake." He mumbled shaking his head. "She's the woman you love."

He resisted the urge to go to the library and instead headed to her place. Sam even brought over a container of fresh fruit from the local grocery store in case she wanted a snack. Just before he knocked on the door though, Fina came out pulling along a struggling and growling Alex.

"Um hey?" Sam blinked at them. "What's going on?"

"Taking little Alex to the zoo." Fina smiled tightly. "I think he'll really like it. Fred's going to meet us and we're going to have so much fun. Right Alex?"

Alex snarled at her and tried to break out of her grip and go back inside the apartment.

"Alex!" San-Li yelled from inside. "Get your butt to the zoo now! Be educated!"

Alex went limp with a scowl and became more docile. Fina breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Sam with a more genuine smile.

"So how are you Sam?" She asked. "Fred told me that you were a little... upset yesterday."

"I'm fine." Sam smiled and side stepped her into the apartment. "Have fun guys."

Alex waved to him weakly and Sam closed to the door. San-Li was sitting on the couch and gave him a broad smile when she saw him. He felt his heart beat a little faster for her. Sam loved the way she looked, completely casual and relaxed wearing one of his old shirts and her hair loose falling well past her shoulders.

"Hey, San-Li." He smiled going over to her. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay. I miss you though." San-Li leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We haven't been spending a lot of time together lately."

Sam shrugged. "I've been kinda busy with school, you know that. Trying to get that scholarship to MIT remember?"

"I know that." San-Li reached over and grabbed his hand. "So I thought it'd nice to relax together alone for a bit. Watch a movie and cuddle and stuff."

Sam's smile grew and moved closer to her. "That sounds nice."

San-Li qued up several of his favorite movies on her tv and even ate the fruit he bought her without complaint. They watched the movie in contented silence and he didn't even allow himself to think about the school work he could or should be doing. The credits on the first movie began to roll and Sam leaned over to kiss her temple.

"Do I make you happy, Sam?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Sam blinked at her in surprise. "Um, yeah I guess. Why?"

"Because I could practically feel your stress when you walked in." San-Li sat up with a groan. "Do you want to tell me about it while I give you a back massage?"

Sam smiled and touched her huge stomach. "Wouldn't you be uncomfortable?"

"Don't worry about me." San-Li chuckled and stood up. "Come on, lets go to the bedroom."

She pulled him to his feet, but he hesitated. "San-Li...um, I have some homework to do..."

"Do it later." San-Li smiled. "Or better yet do it here. You brought your back pack."

Sam was still unsure but still let himself be dragged to the bedroom. She slid the door shut behind her and smiled at him.

"Okay now, take off your shirt."

"San-Li..."

"Sam, just do it please?" San-Li smirked at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to violate you Sammy boy."

Before he could stop himself, Sam burst out laughing. San-Li still had the ability to make him laugh with an outrageous comment. He pealed off his shirt and she took a sharp intake of breath making him smile harder.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Sam," San-Li chuckled and shook her head. "You have no idea how sexy you look shirtless. If I wasn't already pregnant-"

"I'd probably get you pregnant all over again." Sam chuckled with a small blush.

San-Li giggled and he laid stomach side down on the bed. With some effort San-Li climbed up on the bed and straddled the small of of his back. Sam was starting to have second thoughts until he felt her hands knead muscles in his back and shoulders he didn't even know were strained.

"Oh my gosh, San-Li," he moaned loudly. "I can't believe I forgot how amazing you are with your hands."

"And I forgot how tense you can get." San-Li chuckled quietly. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

Sam moaned again and told her everything. The stress with school, stress with his mom, and even the stress he felt from her and Fred being so close all the time. San-Li was briefly annoyed that he told his mom about the pregnancy, but she listened to everything. And then laughed.

"Sam for someone so smart you are really stupid." She chuckled.

Sam frowned and turned his head to look at her. "Want to say that again?"

"Don't give me that look." San-Li laughed and pushed his head back down. "But I'm telling you, that you're an idiot for stressing out so much. Didn't I tell you that I have raising baby down? The only thing that you have to do is worry about MIT and your inventions, which you shouldn't even worry about because you're already brilliant and amazing."

"But San-Li..."

"No buts." San-Li pinched his side and climbed off of him. "Besides, I have a surprise for you that will make you feel better."

She left the room and came back with two envelopes in her hands. She handed it to him and practically bounced up and down in excitement while he opened the first one. He unfolded what looked like a letter and started to read it.

"Dear Mr. Kikin, my name is Dan E. Arvizu!? I received your blue prints and designs on your self sustainable, energy efficient...and I look forward to working with you during this summer refining it..."

Sam's jaw dropped and he stared at San-Li in astonishment. "You sent my blue prints to the National Science Board?"

"Yeah and they loved it!" San-Li bit her lip in excitement. "I have a bit of a connection with one of the board members and they were looking for a new project. But keep reading!"

Sam looked back at the letter and continued reading. " For your ideas, enclosed is a check to the amount of...TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!?"

His heart beat tripled and he nearly fainted. San-Li laughed and grabbed grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"T-ten th-thousand dollars?" Sam whispered faintly. "Th-that could help me pay for college!"

San-Li chuckled again and leaned close to his ear. "Open the second envelope."

Sam stared at her mutely and opened it slowly. "Dear Samuel Kikin, we are pleased to offer you a-a- a..."

"Fully paid, four year fellowship at MIT." San-Li finished with a chuckle. "Followed by a fully paid fellowship at the American Society for Engineering Education, if you so choose to pursue your education further."

Sam's knees buckled and San-Li had to help him sit down, so he wouldn't fall. She rubbed his back gently as he struggled to process the information. He waited for his alarm to go off, or to wake up from sleeping in class, but as he sat there trying to regain his vision and breathing he realized that he wasn't dreaming.

San-Li smiled at him lovingly and kissed his temple. "See? I told you that you were smart."

"H-how?" Sam whispered faintly. "How did you even-"

"I didn't do anything." San-Li shrugged. "I just sent in the application and some of your blue prints. I mean, yeah I kinda hacked into your computer and took the entrance essay you've been working on for the past two years, but I didn't change a thing. This is all you Sam."

"I can't believe it!" Sam grinned and threw his arms around her. "This is incredible! I love you so, so much San-Li!"

But as Sam held her close, he could feel her stomach pressing into him and he remembered that his child would be born in only two short months.

"But San-Li," he drew back and laid a hand on her stomach. "What about-"

"Shh," San-Li laid a finger on his lips to shush him. "I told you not to worry. Everything will be just fine."

Sam felt his smile widen until his face hurt and he held her close again. He knew that no matter what happened in his life, as long as he had San-Li, everything would be better than fine.


	7. Labor Pains

Sam reread his essay for the third time before closing the blue paper packet and put it on the teacher's desk.

"Thank you Samuel, enjoy the rest of your day." The teacher said dismissing him.

Sam nodded and walked out of the classroom inwardly smiling at the glares of the other students. He had just finished the first of five midterms and he was feeling pretty good about himself.

It was hard not to when you've recently been accepted to the college of your dreams on a full scholarship, have just gotten paid ten grand to work on one of your inventions with the director of the National Science Foundation, and your beautiful, perfect girlfriend is due to give birth any week now.

Sam's smile faded a little when he took his cell off silent mode and saw that San-Li still hadn't answered his good morning text. He tried to hold back a small wave of anxiety. Maybe she was sleeping later than usual. Maybe she knew that he had his midterms today and didn't want his phone to go off in the middle of it.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Sam mumbled to himself. "Fina's with her so she'd tell me if she needed anything."

He stayed in the library until it was time for his next midterm and after he finished that early, went back to the library until lunch. Sam sat down with Fred and Joe at their usual table and he immediately pulled out his cellphone to call her.

"Hey to you too, Sam." Fred chuckled with his mouth full. "The conversation starter as always."

"San-Li still isn't answering her phone." Sam sighed as he got her voice mail again. "What if something's wrong?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, she probably just has her music up too loud." Joe shrugged. "Besides Fina's with her. She'd let me know if anything happens."

"How? She doesn't have a cell phone, remember?" Sam pointed out.

"Mind link, duh." Joe smiled smugly. "It's gotten strong enough that we can communicate from miles away."

Fred raised an eyebrow and his smile hardened. "I didn't know that. How often do you two talk like that?"

"Everyday I guess." Joe shrugged. "I mean, we are living together. And she's the one who teaches me stuff."

"Can we please get back to San-Li please!?" Sam interrupted angrily. "I'm seriously getting worried about her!"

"Look, Joleena said something about maybe taking her out to buy some new mommy clothes. Maybe that's why she isn't answering."

"Pfft, in that case San-Li would be sending me nothing but texts about how much she can't stand her."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and they headed to their lockers. Sam sighed and Fred patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I promise we'll stop by after school." Joe said. "But I'm telling you everything is fine."

* * *

San-Li screamed as another contraction tore through her body. Tears and sweat were pouring down her face and neck. The towels underneath her were soaked with her own blood and other bodily fluids. Alex pressed a damp towel to her forehead and tried not to look completely terrified.

"What time is it?" She panted breathlessly, waiting for the next contraction to hit.

Alex held up her phone and she saw that it was going to be another two hours before Sam was out of school. San-Li screamed as another contraction hit and Alex whimpered in fear.

San-Li had been having weak labor pains the night before, and early this morning her water broke and the real contractions began. But even then she refused to call Sam and have him miss his midterms. Even though he had already gotten accepted to MIT, he still needed to graduate high school first and he studied way too much to fail because of her.

And San-Li refused to go the the hospital because she worked really hard to remain anonymous to any type of government or record keeping facility just in case she had to drop off the map quickly.

Another contraction hit and her screams brought in Fina and a pale, reluctant Joleena who had the unfortunate luck to stop by. Fina calmly approached the foot of her bed and looked between her legs.

"Soon, San-Li," she said soothingly. "You're almost there, just hang in a little longer."

"I really must insist that you go to a hospital." Joleena cringed at the sight of her. "Giving birth at home in bed is simply... barbaric. And Fina isn't a licensed midwife."

"I told you Joleena, I've done this before." Fina smiled. "I did help birth Queen Elizabeth I and Marie Antoinette."

"Impressive credentials, but-"

"Well who the hell invited you anywa-AAAH!" San-Li screamed and Alex wiped her brow again.

"You're doing great San-Li. Just let your body work and breathe." Fina touched her lightly.

Joleena shuddered and turned away. "Sam will kill us for not telling him sooner."

San-Li shot her a glare and clenched the bed sheets, waiting for the contraction to pass.

Consciousness and unconsciousness. Pain and exhaustion. Over and over in an endless cycle.

Finally at three thirty she vaguely heard the door open and someone yelled, probably seeing the trail of blood she left earlier. Fina rushed out of the room to explain things and she heard Sam angrily yelling before he burst into the bedroom. His hair was completely disheveled and he stared at her with anxiousness and shock in his expression. Fred and Joe were right behind him looking utterly horrified.

"Sam, I- AAAH!" She screamed as a contraction hit her again.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" Sam said frantically. "And why the hell aren't you in a hospital!?"

"Just hold her hand and keep her calm." Fina said going to the foot of her bed again. "This can still last for a few more hours."

"A few more hours!?" Fred yelled. "Look at her! San-Li's bleeding everywhere! How can this last a few more hours?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Joe said looking pale.

"I told you, you should in a hospital." Joleena said. "This is completely unsanitary!"

Everyone began talking and yelling at once, while Alex growled at everyone. San-Li was starting to feel frantic and her breathing became more difficult.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Fina yelled and the room went silent.

"Sam, go hold her hand. Joleena, help me change out these towels and blankets. Fred and Joe, boil some water and crush some ice for her to suck on. Alex, keep toweling her and keep her as comfortable as you can. San-Li is going to need all of us to get this baby born." She ordered everyone calmly and efficiently.

Sam went to San-Li's side and grabbed her hand is his shaky, sweaty ones. He stared down at her with a combination of fear and love in his eyes. Everyone else rushed out of the room to do their assigned tasks.

* * *

Hours passed by and night had fallen. The contractions had long since been unbearable, but San-Li had no choice but to breath through them. Sam held her hand tightly in his and tried not to think of anything beyond encouraging her even though he was growing more and more worried.

"You're doing great, sweetheart." He said softly. "I love you so much."

"I. Love you. Too." San-Li panted and cried out as another contraction hit.

San-Li's hair was damp with sweat and sticking to her forehead. Her lips were pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked like death, but no wonder since she was doing all of this without any pain killers or medication.

"Here are more clean towels." Joe said handing them to Fina.

"Thank you." Fina nodded as Fred tied her hair back with shaky hands. "Joleena can you-"

"Yes, yes I got it." Joleena mumbled.

She used her magic to move the stained towels from under San-Li and replaced them with the fresh ones. Fred handed Fina a bowl of hot water to wash her hands in and she came to the foot of San-Li's bed. San-Li screamed as another contraction hit and Fina gasped.

"Okay San-Li, you are now fully dilated!" Fina said excitedly. "I'm going to tell you breathe and push. Ready?"

"Just do it!" San-Li screamed.

Fina spread her legs wider and Fred and Joe backed away hastily. San-Li squeezed Sam's hand so tightly that he felt the joints crack but he almost didn't notice. His girlfriend was about to give birth to his first child.

"Okay push!"

San-Li screamed loudly and Alex gripped her other hand. She bared down and pushed again, with another shriek of pain. Sam smiled and felt tears sting his eyes. It was happening, it was actually happening. He couldn't believe someone could bear such pain, but San-Li was doing it for him.

"Again push!"

San-Li shrieked and crushed Sam's hand in hers. He kissed her forehead."You're doing great, San-Li! You are so wonderful and strong and I love you so much."

"I can see the head!" Fina cried out happily. "Only a few more pushes, San-Li."

San-Li looked at Sam and he smiled at her. "You can do this. I know you can."

She nodded and gave another strong push, screaming loudly.

"The head's out!"

" _Mon Dieu._ " Joleena gasped, dropping into a dead faint.

"JOLEENA YOU FREAKIN' PUSSY!" San-Li screamed and Sam burst out laughing.

"Fred, get a pocket knife ready. Joe, clean towel. San-Li! On the count of three give one big push!" Fina said eagerly. "Okay San-Li... One! Two! Three!"

San-Li screamed loudly and gave a strong push. There was a rush of liquid from between her legs and a high pitched cry filled the room.

"It's a boy!" Fina cried out happily.

She took the knife from a stunned Fred and cut the umbilical cord. Tears filled Sam's eyes he watched her place the squirming, damp, and crying infant onto the towel Joe held out to her. His son. His first born son. He turned to San-Li to share his happiness with her, but was shocked to see that she was still panting and sweating.

"Why – am I— still – in pain?" She panted, her breath coming in labored gasps.

Fina ducked back down between her legs and gasped. "There's another head! San-Li you're having twins!"

Sam and San-Li turned to each other with matching looks of astonishment. "TWINS!?"

"Alex, I need you to get another towel!" Fina yelled. "San-Li, I need you to breathe and push alright?"

San-Li nodded still looking stunned. Alex left her side and came back with a clean towel. San-Li pushed again and the head came out. One more push and another high pitched cry joined the first.

"It's a girl!" Fina cried out happily, cutting the cord. "San-Li, you and Sam just had a beautiful boy and a beautiful girl!"

San-Li collapsed back on the bed utterly exhausted. Sam felt tears running freely down his face and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."

Fina, with the help of a traumatized Fred and Joe, washed and swaddled the babies in clean blankets and placed them in Sam and San-Li's arms. They revived Joleena and she used her magic to put fresh, clean sheets on the bed.

The twins were absolutely beautiful with a light dusting of black hair on top of their heads and dark blue eyes that may or may not darken to black. They were identical, but Sam's son definitely had his nose and his daughter had her mother's mouth.

A few hours later Sam and San-Li were laying side by side on the bed holding their newborn children while Alex slept curled up at the foot of the bed. San-Li had just finished breast feeding the twins for the first time and their friends were asleep in the living room in case they needed something.

Sam couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks as he held his sleeping son and San-Li held his sleeping daughter. San-Li chuckled and gently nudged his arm.

"You're such a baby." She giggled. "I'm the one who should be crying. Child birth is the worst pain you can go through. I can most certainly verify that."

"I can't help it." Sam smiled. "I've barely known them for a few hours and I already love them so much. And I love you so much for giving them to me."

San-Li smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for giving them to me."

The girl yawned and her brother yawned half a second later. They settled back into slumber and Sam smiled. He and San-Li slowly and gently laid them side by side and laid down next to them, stretching out their arms to lace their fingers together.

"Did you think of any names?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"If we had a boy I wanted to name him after the two guys I love most in the world." San-Li smiled and caressed their son's head. "Samuel Alexander Kikin Jr. You know, since I don't have a last name, they can have yours."

"Or I could marry you and you could have my last name too." Sam said softly.

"We'll see." San-Li rolled her eyes. "Did you have any names in mind?"

"I've always liked the name Natasha." Sam said. "But... would you mind if we named our daughter after your mom?"

"Hmm, Keiko Natasha Kikin does sound pretty cute." San-Li kissed her daughter's head.

"Samuel Alexander Kikin Jr. and Keiko Natasha Kikin." Sam smiled at her and felt tears sting his eyes again. "I love it."

"And I love you." San-Li smiled, settling down to go to sleep.

"I love you more and more every day." Sam caressed her cheek lovingly and then turned to the twins. "Goodnight Sammy. Goodnight Keiko. Daddy will see you in the morning. I love you."

* * *

 **A/N- I know it seems weird that both AIT's character Sydney and my San-Li both gave birth to fraternal twins, but I assure you it's just a coincidence and we didn't come up with the idea together. **

**Check out the twins profile** **that I uploaded on my DA and Tumblr page a few months back if you want to learn more about the twins and tell me what you think of this chapter :)**


	8. Life Changes

There was still a chill in the air and a light dusting of snow on the ground, but the sun shone brightly and the sky was bright blue. It was Valentines day and Sam had just finished picking up some food from a high end local Italian place for a nice night in with his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend and their children. He was now driving towards the local wine store while on the phone with San-Li. He smiled as he heard one of the twins crying in the background.

"Is that Sammy?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah I made the mistake of breast feeding Keiko first this time." San-Li mumbled. "I'm burping her now, but you know how he gets when he gets hungry."

"I thought you usually feed Sammy first?"

"I tried feeding him first but he wasn't hungry then." San-Li chuckled. "Now he's in the living room with Fina probably, pulling her hair out again."

Sam walked into the wine store and realized that had no idea what he was looking for. But he wanted this night to be special so he picked up the darkest and most expensive one and waited in line to purchase it.

"I thought Keiko was the hair puller." Sam said. "Or was that jewelry she likes to pull?"

"Jewelry. Remember what she did to your mom's earrings during Christmas dinner?" She snickered. "Keiko made mommy very proud that day. Yes she did. Yes you did, sweetheart."

"Stop that San-Li, you know my mom was trying to be nice for the twins sake." But Sam could hear Keiko giggle in the background and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

He reached the register and took out his wallet to pay, but the cashier held out his hand to stop him.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay." The man smiled at him. "After you fixed my generator when no one else could, it's the least I can do for you."

"Um, thanks." Sam smiled as he wrapped it for him. "But it was no problem really."

"I insist." The cashier handed him the wine. "Happy Valentines Day."

"You too sir." Sam waved to him and left.

* * *

Sam pulled up to San-Li's apartment around six-thirty and headed up to her floor. He felt excited since he hadn't seen them all day and he something exciting to show San-Li. He had been working on it for the longest time and he had recently finished.

Using the key San-Li had given him he opened the door with a large grin already on his face. San-Li and Fina were sitting in living room with each twin on their lap ad Alex sitting between them. In only three short months Sammy and Keiko had grown and developed enough that they were able to sit up in someone's lap.

"Sam!" San-Li put the twin she was holding in Alex's lap and went over to him. "I missed you! How was school?"

"I almost don't feel like I need it anymore." Sam pulled her into a tight embrace. "Especially since it keeps me away from my wife and children."

"I'm not your wife." San-Li rolled her eyes and turned to Fina. "Thanks Fina, you can go meet with Fred now."

Fina stood up and brought San-Li the baby she was holding. "It's not a problem San-Li , I love helping you with the twins."

San-Li grunted as she settled the baby in her arms. "Have fun, but not too much or you'll end up like me."

"Happy with two wonderful children and a man who loves you." Sam finished for her with a slight nudge. "Good night Fina."

Fina closed the door with a wave and Sam leaned down to kissed San-Li. The baby in her arms cooed and when he leaned over to kiss them as well, the twin made a grab for his glasses, letting him know that it was Keiko.

"Hey, how's daddy's little girl?" Sam smiled at her.

Keiko stared at him for a moment, but sure enough started to smile at him and flared her arms to show that she was excited to see him. But when San-Li made a move to place her in his arms, Sam hastily backed away.

"What are you doing San-Li?" He asked in mild alarm. "You know I need to be sitting down before I can hold them."

"Oh will you relax?" San-Li scoffed. "It's not that hard once you get used to it. Here, try it."

She tried putting Keiko in his arms again, and he went rigid. "San-Li don't! I might drop her."

"Fine." San-Li settled her back onto her hip again. "Baby."

"Well excuse me for being cautious." Sam pulled her back to kiss her on the forehead.

San-Li rolled her eyes and gestured for him to sit on the couch. Alex carefully transferred Sammy onto his lap and resumed his usual place on the bean bag chair next to the couch.

Sam marveled at the weight of his young son. True he saw him and Keiko every day but it never ceased to amaze Sam how fast they were growing. He cradled Sammy in his arms and his son readily smiled up at him. It amazed Sam how much he really did look like a perfect combination of him and San-Li.

"So what did you want to show me?" San -Li said sitting next to him.

"I'll show you after we get the twins to sleep." Sam said gently sifting Sammy to a rocking position. "It's a valentines day surprise."

"I told you that you didn't have to do anything special." She whispered shifting Keiko into the same position. "Hey Alex turn the TV down until they go the sleep."

Alex rolled his eyes but obeyed. Sam and San-Li rocked their twins in unison. As Sammy's eyes begun to drift closed, Sam watched San-Li as she rocked Keiko. She was still wearing her hair long and loose, falling well past her shoulders. Her eyes were beginning to look less tired as the twins began to sleep regularly though the night.

"Do you mind if I start spending the night here again?" Sam whispered. "I miss sleeping next to you."

"If you want." San-Li shrugged. "I would just hate for the twins to keep you up during a school night."

"I don't mind." Sam smiled.

After about an hour of rocking Sammy fell asleep first followed slowly by Keiko. Sam stood up extremely cautious and followed San-Li into Alex's room which he was sharing with the twins. They laid them down in the special dual cribs Sam had made and San-Li turned on the baby monitor Sam specially modified.

"Geez isn't there anything I use that you haven't made or modified?" San-Li chuckled closing the door as they left. "And how do you find time to do all of this?"

"What can I say, you and the twins inspire me." Sam shrugged. "I've been working on stuff even before you officially retired. And I've just finished something really amazing. Come see!"

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He gestured for Alex to join them and pulled three plates out of the cabinet. He then pulled out a small rectangular box, about five inches by four inches long and placed it on the table.

"Okay, so remember I told you about that luggage system, back when you were time thieving?" Sam said eagerly. "Well I topped my original design and made this!"

Alex looked up at him with an eyebrow raised in question. Sam drew in a sharp breath of excitement and pressed the small button at the top. The rectangle unfolded itself larger and larger until it unfolded completely revealing the full course Italian take out he bought earlier, still steaming hot.

"Holy Sh**!" San-Li exclaimed and Alex's jaw dropped. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Lots of studying, lots of research, and a lot of failed prototypes." Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around San-Li's waist. "I actually got the idea from when we traveled to Japan together and you had to bring that geisha make up and costumes."

Alex quickly grabbed a plate and immediately started loading up his plate. San-Li and Sam looked at each other and laughed. They quickly fixed a plate for themselves and headed for San-Li's room and closed the door.

* * *

"Ugh, I still can't believe that Fred and Joe actually saw me give birth." San-Li shuddered and took another sip of wine. "If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have kicked them out."

"They did help a lot in birthing the twins." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but they both saw... down there."

"At least now I definitely don't have to worry about Fred hooking up with you behind my back." Sam snickered. "After what he saw, he'll never think about you that way again."

San-Li punched him in his arm. "You jerk, I told you that you never had to worry about that in the first place."

Sam laughed and kissed her on the cheek. They were lounging on he bed, drinking the bottle of wine he brought. He had used another one of his cubes to keep it chilling in a bucket of ice which was now sitting on the floor next to them. Usually Sam didn't drink alcohol, but he felt like this was an special enough occasion.

Things were going great between them and their new family. He was in love and happy, and things were really starting to look up with MIT just around the corner. Which was why wanted to take the next step with San-Li.

"You know, I've been thinking about cutting my hair." San-Li said leaning over to pour herself more wine. "Sammy keeps yanking at it and I feel so drab. And fat. I still have a load of pregnancy fat left over."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You look beautiful."

"Whatever." She mumbled in response.

Sam's eyes traveled over her body as she leaned over the side of the bed. The pregnancy fat San-Li was referring to made her more curvacious and her rear looked amazing in the tight boy shorts she was wearing. And she when she sat back up his eyes automatically went to her still swollen and plumb breasts.

Sam felt the wine starting to take effect as a heat broke out over his body. He set his glass down on the floor and leaned forward, pressing kisses up San-Li's arm.

"What are you doing?" She giggled. "I'm still all lactate-y and stuff."

"Mm-hm." Sam smiled and pressed his lips to her ear. "I have one more surprise for you."

He went over to his bag and pulled out a flat jewelry box. San-Li gasped when he pulled it out and almost choked on her whine. He opened it to reveal two keys nestled side by side. She looked relieved but also a little confused.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I already gave you the key to my place." She said.

"You did." Sam grinned and pressed his lips to her ear again . "This isn't for _your_ place, it's for _our_ place."

"Shut up! You did not!" San-Li shot straight up and stared at him. "Samuel Walterson Kikin, you did not!"

"I did." Sam grinned. "I've been selling some more blue prints and made some investments and I found us a bigger apartment. It only costs about three thousand a month and with how good things have been going for me lately, I'm pretty sure I can afford it for as long as we need it."

San-Li squealed in excitement and threw her arms around him. "This is great! With the settlement from Max I can cover rent for you!"

Sam tilted his head in confusion."Max?"

"Guy I retired my time thieving business to." San-Li explained dismissively. "But this is so great! I can't believe you did this."

"I'll do anything for you." Sam smiled and started kissing down her jaw line. "And our children. And Alex."

San-Li gasped as Sam let his hand slip under her shirt and caress the underside of her breast. He smiled against her neck. It had been so long since they've been together this way, that Sam almost forgot what it felt like to be so completely turned on.

"S-sam," San-Li stuttered. "Is this a good idea?"

"I don't know," he whispered licking her collarbone. "It feels pretty good to me. Unless you don't want to, then I completely understand."

San-Li gave that oh-so familiar seductive chuckle and her hand went straight for the bulge in his pant, making him gasp and his face heat up.

"Okay." San-Li smirked. "As long as you don't get me pregnant again."

Sam only smiled and quickly turned out the light.


	9. Quality Time

Fred waited impatiently for the final bell to ring so he could finally see his girlfriend. Since today was Valentines day, the coach had canceled football practice so right after school he was going to meet with Fina and finally score some alone time with her.

Ever since San-Li had her babies, Fina had spent literally every day and night over her place. Fred loved San-Li like a sister and those twins were pretty darn cute, but Fred was getting tired of barely seeing his girlfriend. All he wanted to do tonight was order a pizza, take her back to his place, and cuddle for the rest of the day and all night.

The bell finally rang and Fred dashed out of the classroom and the school building and headed straight for his jeep, not even bothering to stop by his locker or to see Sam or Joe. Fina was the only person he had on his mind.

Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door and waited eagerly for his blonde haired- blue eyed angel. After a few moments, she opened the door with one of the twins on her hip and gave him a surprised smile.

"Fred? Um, hey, baby."

"Hey sweetheart." Fred pecked her on her perfect pink lips. "Ready for a very special Valentines day?"

"Um...actually," Fina smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

Fred's shoulders slumped. "You did? But I thought girls were obsessed with Valentines Day. I was going to be all romantic and stuff."

The twin on her hip began to fuss and Fina gently began to bounce to calm it. "I'm sorry Fred, I've just been so busy helping with the twins and-"

"Fina!" San-Li called from inside the apartment. "Sammy's not feeding! What do I do?"

A small flicker of irritation went through Fina's eyes but she smiled and it disappeared. "Coming San-Li!"

Fred frowned when he realized that there were small bags under Fina's eyes. "Hey, when's the last time you've actually stepped outside this place?"

"The day before her labor pains started." She mumbled. "But I don't mind, the twins are wonderful and I love children."

"But I miss you." Fred sighed. "I hate spending so much time apart."

"I do too, but maybe-"

"Fina I need you! Sammy's fussing, but he won't eat!"

Fina grimaced. "Sam's supposed to be here in an hour or so. So maybe I can meet you at your house?"

"Alright fine." Fred kissed her on the forehead. "But I'm going to prepare an extra special night for us."

"Sounds wonderful." Fina smiled. "See you then."

* * *

About two hours later Fred turned onto his street and felt super excited. He had picked up some super romantic, sappy movies, a box of chocolate, and flowers. Instead of getting pizza, he planned on cooking them dinner and show off his newly acquired cooking skills. Tricked out ramen noodles.

"This is going to be great." Fred grinned. "Fina's going to be so happy."

His smile fell though when he pulled up to his house and saw his parents' car still in the driveway. They were supposed to be at a fundraiser in New Jersey and weren't supposed to come back until tomorrow. Fina had already met both of his parents and of course they loved her, but Fred really, really wanted it to be just the two of them.

"Okay, okay. No problem." Fred tapped in the steering wheel in thought. "I just have to think of somewhere else we can go."

Coney Island? Too cold for that. A hotel? The idea didn't seem too bad, but unfortunately he was running a little low on cash refused to tap into his savings. Maybe Joleena had a private room in her townhouse they could borrow? Scratch that. He definitely didn't want to overhear how Joleena and Joe were spending their Valentines Day.

There was tapping on the window and Fred jumped in surprise, turning to see Fina standing next to the passenger side door. He quickly got out and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey my angel," Fred breathed in the scent of her hair. "Ready for an awesome Valentine's Day?"

"Absolutely." Fina pulled away to kiss him firmly on the lips. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Fred murmured against her lips.

"So are we having dinner with your parents?" She must have noticed the car.

"Um, no." Fred tried to think quickly. "We're... going for a ride."

Fina shrugged and smiled at him. "We can do anything as long as I get to be with you."

Fred gave her another kiss before going into the jeep and giving her the flowers and candy which she loved. They then got inside and he drove aimlessly while they just talked. It was surprisingly pretty fun.

At first he thought she would be disappointed, but she was completely happy just sitting by his side, sharing the box of chocolate with him as they talked. It was one of the many things Fred loved about Fina. Fancy dinner dates didn't matter to her like other girls. All she needed was him. And all he needed was her.

"So are you getting hungry yet?" Fred asked as she fed him another piece of chocolate.

"A little. But this chocolate is pretty good." She licked the reside off her fingers. "I could eat though."

"Cool. Let's grab a pizza from Ray's and we'll eat it while watching the sunset." Fred smiled as the idea suddenly hit him. "I know the perfect place to go."

* * *

"Wow," Fina breathed. "This view is amazing."

"You're amazing." Fred whispered staring at her.

He had driven them a little out of the city to a hill that overlooked the city and the Brooklyn River. Together, they sat on the hood of his jeep and ate the pizza while watching the sun sink into the horizon. The light made Fina's hair glow a dark gold and her eyes shimmered. The sun soon disappeared and the city lights lit up the sky line.

Fred wrapped his arms around her and noticed that she was shivering a little. "You cold?"

"Um, a little." She admitted with a shrug and looked down sadly. "But I don't want to leave you yet. Who knows when we'll get to spend more time together like this?"

"We will." Fred put his fingers under her chin and turned her face towards his. He trailed kisses down the bridge of her nose until he landed on her lips. "I'll even come over San-Li's and help you with the twins if I have to."

"You don't have to do that." Fina smiled and caressed his cheek. "You have football practice and you're own life to live-"

"You are my life." He smiled at her lovingly. "You literally gave me life."

"I did that because I love you, you know that."

"And I love you." Fred hopped off the hood of the car. "Come on, let's go inside, turn on the heat, and cuddle while listening to some music."

Fina hopped down with a giggle and climbed into the back seat while Fred turned on the engine and put on the heat. After he found a decent radio station, he climbed into the back seat with Fina. She gave him a shy smile, blushing lightly.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, drawing her close to him. "Absolutely none of the cheerleaders have anything on you."

Fina giggled and laid her hand on his chest. "And I've always loved how muscular you are."

She ran her hand down his arm and pushed up his sleeve, tracing his bicep with her fingers. Fred flexed his arm for her and she giggled. He let his hand drift to her leg and gently caressed her knee. He watched her expression carefully to make sure he wasn't moving too fast for her. Fina sighed softly which he took to be a good sign. With all their cuddling and kissing, they had never really done anything beyond that.

Fina reached up and brought him in for a deep kiss. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through her golden curls. She did the same to his hair and moved her lips down the column of his neck.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with being in here like this?" Fred whispered. "We've never really done anything like this before."

Fina laughed and drew back to smile at him. "I absolutely trust you Fred. I know you won't try and take things too far before I'm ready."

"Good." Fred smiled and gently laid her down on the seat. "Because I always want to treat you like the angel you are."

Fina smiled at him softly, her eyes hazy with love for him, and with a soft laugh he leaned down and captured her lips firmly in his.


	10. Family

They waited until spring break for the big move. Joe and Fred took off of work and gave up their free vacation time to help pack which was made easier with Sam's travel cubes. They then went over as a group and helped with the unpacking process. The place was a great size with a three bedrooms, a bathroom, a spacious living room, and kitchen. While Joe and Fred struggled to reassemble the beds, Sam and Alex went out to go get lunch.

Joleena, San-Li, and Fina sat in the living room on a large quilt and played with the twins who had just finished feeding. Sammy and Keiko were now able to sit up on their own and even though they couldn't crawl yet, they were able to roll back and forth on their stomachs. Their silky black hair was also thicker and their eyes had remained a dark blue.

"Ow!" Joleena exclaimed as Sammy yanked on her hair again. "San-Li!"

"I told you to wear your hair back, Frenchie." San-Li chuckled. "Sammy's a hair puller remember?"

"Yes, but ponytails are not in style right row." Joleena grumbled. "Ow!"

Sammy chortled and happily patted Joleena's face with a slobbery fist he had been sucking on. Joleena's eye brows knitted in disgust but she couldn't help but smile at him. Keiko echoed his laughter and grabbed Fina's bracelet, shaking her wrist up and down.

"Good thing Fred didn't buy me a charm bracelet." Fina giggled. "Keiko would broken it to pieces by now."

Keiko started wiggling and fussing so Fina gently laid her down on her stomach. Keiko immediately held herself up on her forearms and reached for one of the toys Joleena had bought her. Sammy began fussing as well and Joleena quickly handed him off to San-Li.

San-Li cooed and gently bounced him in her arms, but he soon escalated into crying. When she heard her brother crying, Keiko immediately stopped what she was doing and began crying as well.

"What happened? Are they sick?" Joleena asked, slightly panicked.

San-Li felt Sammy's rear and realized his diaper was heavy. "Naw. He's just a little wet. Changing time!"

Immediately, a blue and pink box that had been sitting in the corner beeped and wheels protruded from the bottom. It rolled over to San-Li and a diaper, baby wipe, and a packet of baby power emerged from a slot in the front.

Fina and Joleena stared at it in amazement. "Wow! Where did you get that?"

"Sam invented it." San-Li smiled smugly and started to change Sammy. "My baby's daddy is quickly becoming quite the inventor."

"Impressive." Joleena nodded. "You must be relieved that he's able to make a living for you two and support your family."

San-Li narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Fina shrugged. "It's just that now you aren't earning money through time thieving, we were worried about how you were going to support yourself without a job and Sam going off to college. But it looks like he has it covered so-"

"Sam's not the only one who's earning money you know." San-Li said impatiently. "I do earn a tidy sum from my freelance programming."

Joleena and Fina looked at each other and blinked in surprise. "You have?"

"Yeah. I didn't spend every single moment of my life time thieving you know. I used to have crazy insomnia and when I wasn't on a job, I was earning a bachelor's degree in programming and another in networking. I'm thinking about going for a Master's in Communication next."

Joleena and Fina still stared at her in astonishment making San-Li roll her eyes. "Sam isn't the only smart one you know. Sometimes I help him with his blue prints and give him advice."

She finished changing Sammy who was now babbling in content and Keiko had also stopped crying. San-Li placed the soiled diaper in the top compartment of the change bot and it wheeled itself back into the corner. Sam was supposed to eventually modify it so that it also threw away the diaper, but right now it just stored it until she took out the trash.

Fred and Joe finally emerged from the bed room and washed their greasy hands in the kitchen sink.

"So we got you and Sam's bed set up and Alex's bed is up, but we can't figure out how to set up that crazy crib Sam invented." Joe called from the kitchen. "I didn't even know how Sam made that thing."

"He'll set it up when he gets back." San-Li stood up and handed Sammy back to Joleena. "Imma use the bathroom. Don't kill my kids while I'm gone."

Joe sat down next to Joleena and smiled at Sammy. "Wanna see a magic trick, Lil' Sammy?"

Sammy bounced in Joleena's lap and squealed excitedly. Keiko also looked at Joe almost expectantly. Joe pulled a small colorful ball out of his pocket and held it out for them to see. He then closed his fist around it and when he opened it, it had become two balls. Keiko shrieked in excitement and Sammy stared in what could only be described as astonishment.

"What I want to see is Sam and Alex get back here with lunch." Fred said taking Keiko from Fina's lap. "All this work is making me hungry."

As if on cue the door opened and Sam and Alex walked in carrying boxes of Chinese food. The twins reaction was immediate. They both shrieked in excitement and started flailing their arms like crazy. Sam grinned and set the food down on the table to go to them. Alex stayed at the table and began hungrily devouring his food.

"Hey guys." Sam smiled and sat on the floor with them. "How are you?"

Sammy started to fuss until Sam took him out of Joe's arms and held him. Keiko began crying in outrage until Fred passed her onto to Sam as well. Sam laughed as both of his children happily babbled to him incoherently and grabbed at his hair and glasses.

"So what's it like being a dad?" Fred asked. "Do you have to change a bunch diapers and stuff?"

"Not really." Sam laughed and kissed Keiko on the cheek. "San-Li does all of that stuff. I've been pretty busy with school and working on prototypes and stuff. Have you two decided on what college you're going to?"

"New York State." Joe said. "Fred and I applied to be roommates so Fina can live with us without having to deal with a stranger and being stuck in her cat form all the time."

Fred frowned in confusion. "Wait. I thought Fina was living with San-Li now."

"I don't have to now that Sam is living with her." Fina smiled and leaned against him. "Besides, this way I can still be serving Joe and be close to you. When you guys get out of class I'll have dinner all ready for you."

"That does sound awesome." Fred grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

San-Li came out of the bathroom and took a bite of her brother's food. Alex grunted angrily and handed her an unopened carton of food.

"Hey guys, if you want to eat anytime soon you better hurry or Alex is going to eat it all." San-Li said.

Joe and Fred both jumped up and rushed to the table followed by their girlfriends. San-Li took her carton of food and went back to sit down with the twins and Sam.

"Have you fed them yet?" Sam asked gently easing the twins down so they could lay side by side. He tickled both of their feet and they laughed and started kicking.

"Mmhm." San-Li nodded. "Sammy won't go off the breast but Keiko is starting to do formulas."

"What about diaper changes? Keiko's diaper seemed a little heavy."

San-Li rolled her eyes and sighed. "Changing time!"

The bot beeped to life again and rolled towards her. She started to change Keiko. "Sorry if I'm not on point all the time. There are two of them you know."

"Sorry," Sam sighed and fiddled with his glasses nervously. "Hey, I've been thinking about something. Do you really think that it's a good idea for me to go away to MIT this fall? Because it might be better if I waited a few years and stayed close by."

San-Li stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I thought we already talked about this. MIT is only three hours away and you can visit home on the weekends and during breaks."

"But what if you need help or something?" Sam insisted. "Alex isn't big enough to told the twins and Fina's going to be living with Joe and Fred."

"New York State is only twenty minutes away."

"But what if-"

San-Li sighed in irritation and called back into the kitchen. "Hey guys? If I need anything while Sam's away I can count on one of you right?"

"Whatever you need mommy!" Fred called back.

"Of course we will, Sam's our best friend and by defect that means we have to care about you too." Joe teased lightly.

"See?" San-Li smiled and finished changing Keiko. "You're friends are some of the best people I ever met. Everything will be fine."

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "That's why they're my best friends in the world."

"They're more than that." San-Li smiled softly. "They're family."

 **A/N- Up next, _Fallen Light!_**


	11. Adjustments

**A/N- More twins stuff. If this were in the timeline it would take place sometime after _Fallen Light_**

* * *

San-Li felt frantic and tense as she tried to carry both of her crying children on each hip. At the same time she was trying to talk to Sam who was away at MIT. She had to use the wireless headset he made because neither Sammy or Keiko would let her put them down. And what was worse was that they were getting bigger and heavier.

"What do you mean you're not coming home this weekend!?" San-Li tried to talk above the wailing. "You didn't come home last weekend! Or the weekend before that! Hell, you've been gone for three months in a row!"

"I said I'm sorry alright?" Sam said loudly. There was the noise of gears and machines on his end too. "I've been swamped here with school work and my inventions. I'll try to make it next weekend I promise."

"But I need help now!" San-Li felt close to crying. "I miss you and I think they miss you. They haven't stopped crying all week!"

"Well where are Fred, Fina, Joe or even Joleena?"

"Out of town or busy. I told them I didn't need them since I thought you'd be here!"

Sam sighed and started to say something when a giggling female voice broke in.

"Sam love, you've got to come see this!" She said excitedly in a thick British accent. "Your plans are genius, it's actually working now!"

San-Li tensed and for just a moment forgot about the wailing children in her arms. "Sam? Who the hell is that?"

"Just a classmate of mine." Sam said in mild exasperation. "We're working on something together."

Keiko gave a particularly loud shriek in her ear and she swore loudly.

"San-Li!" Sam snapped. "What have I told you about cursing around them? About cursing in general?"

"Well I'm sorry but she misses her father!" San-Li yelled feeling hot tears run down her face.

"Hey, I already told you I was sorry, but you're the one you told me to-" Sam broke off with a sigh and continued in a more gentle tone. "Look, I have to go but I promise that I'll try-"

"End call!" San-Li said impatiently and the head set instantly hung up.

San-Li struggled to hold in sobs as she bounced Keiko and Sammy on her hips. They woke up fussing, ate breakfast and lunch fussing, she had changed them twice and they were now on full blown crying. Not even Alex could cheer them up and now he was in the kitchen washing dishes and giving her worried looks. Sammy gave a particular sharp yank on her hair and she nearly dropped him with a scream.

"Ow! Dammit Samuel Jr! How many times have I told you not to do that!?" She yelled before she could stop herself.

Sammy stopped crying for a brief moment and stared at her in astonishment. Then his face crumbled and he cried even harder. When she heard how loud her brother was crying, Keiko's screams doubled to match his.

The sobs San-Li had been trying to hold broke through and she placed both twins on the couch. She then all but collapsed on the floor, buried her head in her arms and wept as they continued to cry.

Life felt so unfair and frustrating. Just when she had a second chance of living, she had gotten pregnant and now her whole world had shrunken to this apartment and caring for these crying, screaming children. She tried to hold on the love she felt for them when they first entered this world, but that love felt impossible to grasp right now. And it was even harder to remember the love she and Sam shared when he was miles away, probably not even thinking of her and what she was going through.

There were so many things she could have done with her life. San-Li was almost if not as smart as Sam, but while he was free to pursue his dreams she was stuck in this endless torrent of crying and tears. But she couldn't tell him that. Sam had basically saved her life and raising his children was the least she could do to repay him. So she had to use her best skills and lie to him and say that she would be content like this. But this wasn't her. San-Li was not fit to be a mother. She wasn't fit to have a second chance.

She heard the sink drain and Alex laid a still damp hand on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her silently before abruptly leaving her and she could hear him fiddling with something in the corner. Suddenly, a beat began to play over the speakers and she stopped crying to listen.

 _Na-na-na, come on_

 _Na-na-na, come on_

 _Na-na-na-na-na, come on_

 _Na-na-na_

 _Come on, come, come on_

The catchy R&B tune played even above the noise of the twins' crying. San-Li poked her head up and saw Alex looking at her with an expectant smile. He bounced his head at the music and nodded at her. San-Li couldn't help but smile at one of her favorite songs.

 _Feels so good being bad_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _There's no way I'm turning back_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _Now the pain is my pleasure_

 _cause nothing could measure_

 _(oh oh ohh ohh ohh)_

 _Love is great, love is fine_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _Out the box, outta line_

 _(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

 _The affliction of the feeling_

 _leaves me wanting more_

 _(Oh oh ohh ohh ohh)_

However, the twins were still crying over the singing, making it hard to enjoy. But Alex kept looking at her and nodding and she knew what she had to do.

" _Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it; Sex in the air, I don't care I love the smell of it; sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"_ She sang loudly.

At the sound of her singing, the twins quieted their crying at looked at her. They soon began sniffling and whimpering though, about to break into fresh tears. San-Li quickly stood up and continued singing.

 _"Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, out of line. The affliction of the feeling leave me wanting more."_ She sang. _"Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!"_

The twins stopped crying altogether and smiled at her. San-Li began dancing and singing to the music and soon they were clapping their hands and laughing at her. Alex squeaked in protest and surprise when she grabbed his hands and forced him to dance with her, but when the twins laughed even harder he went along with it.

They played the song on repeat over and over again and the twins stood up on the couch and bounced to the music. San-Li laughed and for the first time in over a year felt like herself again.

* * *

Sam carried his luggage up to their floor and felt excitement fill him. He had finally been able to get away and spend the weekend with San-Li, Alex, and their children. But beneath the excitement he also felt apprehension. The last time he had spoke to San-Li was a week ago and she sounded like she was at her wits' end. Despite all her constant reassurances Sam knew that him going away would make things difficult for her and he was afraid that, like always, he would be proven right.

"Huh?" Sam paused at their apartment door. "Is that music?"

Behind the door Sam could hear what sounded like hip hop music and Spanish lyrics. He unlocked the door and the music rang out clearly. He cautious walked inside and quietly closed the door behind him. Spanish hip hop music was playing loudly throughout the apartment via the speakers he put in.

 _Mamita yo se que tu no te me va' a quitar (duro!)  
Lo que me gusta es que tu te dejas llevar (duro!)  
To los weekenes ella sale a vacilar (duro!)  
Mi gata no para de janguiar porque_

Sam walked into the kitchen and froze. San-Li had her back to him and was dancing and rocking her hips to the music while searching for something in the fridge. Sam hadn't seen her dance like that since before she got pregnant and he found that he couldn't look away from her. There was absolutely no trace of the frustration he heard in her voice when he spoke to her last. San-Li was dancing like she used to when they first started dancing and he found himself enchanted with her all over again.

His head came up when he heard the sound of giggling and clapping and he saw Keiko and Sammy in their high chairs at the table. They were watching San-Li pure enjoyment in their faces and bounced excitedly in their high chairs as if they were trying to dance with their mother. Alex was sitting at the table with them and was smiling at San-Li from ear to ear. _  
_

San-Li turned around with two jars of baby food in her hand and danced back to the table.

" _A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)! Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)_!" She sang in perfect Spanish. " _A ella le gusta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)! Como le encanta la gasolina (dame mas gasolina)!"_

Sam's jaw dropped in surprise. San-Li voice was incredible. He knew that she could dance, but he had no idea she could sing. She kept singing and rapping to the music while she and Alex fed the twins. Keiko suddenly looked over in his direction and squealed.

"Da da da da da da!" She screamed excitedly holding her little arms out to him. Even Sammy grinned and joined her chanting. "Da da da da da da!"

San-Li jumped up in surprise. "Sam! You're home!"

She quickly cut off the music and ran into his outstretched arms. He kissed her hair, her face, and then deeply on the lips before holding her tightly and stroking her hair. He was glad she never cut it. It felt so silky running between his fingers.

"I told you I'd make it home eventually." He said softly and pulled back to look at her. "Is everything alright now? You sounded pretty bad last week."

"Yeah, I'm alright." San-Li smiled and nestled back into his arms. "I think I finally figured things out now."


	12. The Silent Observer

I used to know nothing but darkness, pain, hunger, and loneliness. They used to keep me chained in a cave so I couldn't escape. But that was a long time ago. I'm not so good at keeping track of time which is kind of ironic since I'm supposed to be a time dragon. Whatever that is. I'm not really sure. All I know is that when I get angry or feel strong emotion I get really, really big.

I stay in bed long after I actually wake up. I just like how the bed feels. Its really soft and cushiony. My head sinks into the pillow and it smells really nice. The blanket is really light though. I don't like heavy things on top of my body. I'm also allergic to wool so everything is cotton. Wool makes itchy patches all over my skin.

My body starts feeling stiff from not moving so I get up and stretch then head to the bathroom. I'm finally tall enough that I don't have to use the step thingy to see the mirror. My stomach starts to growl while I'm brushing my teeth. I get hungry really easily and it takes a lot to fill me.

After I'm done I head to my sister's room to see if she'll fix me breakfast. My _onee-san_ was the one who saved me from the darkness. There were some other people with her but she's the one who really saved me. She's really pretty with long black hair and dark eyes. Sometimes I dream of another lady like her but I can't see her face.

I try to slide her door open but it's locked. Great. That means he's here again.

My _onee-san_ has a boyfriend named Sam. His hair is messy but his clothes are neat and he wears glasses. I'm not sure if I like him anymore. I used to like him a lot but when _onee-san_ told him she was pregnant he got mad which made her angry and she cried.

But that's not why I'm not sure I like him.

He was really nice to _onee-san_ and the twins for a while but then he started leaving for long periods of time. My sister pretended that she was okay with it but she doesn't know that sometimes I catch her crying when she thinks no one is watching her.

My stomach growls again and I get impatient. I try opening the door again and when it doesn't open I knock. There's the sound of muffled voices inside. It kind of sounds like arguing. _Onee-san_ slides open the door just enough to poke her head out. Her eyes look tired like they first did when she got back from the island.

"Hey Alex," She mumbles. "Do me a favor and check on the twins, kay?"

I try to peek around her and see Sam sitting on her bed with his back to me. His head is in his hands like he has a headache. _Onee-san_ moves to block my vision.

"Yes, Sam's here now just give me a second alright? I'll be out in a few minutes."

I huff to let her know that I'm annoyed with her but I do what she says and go to the twins' bedroom. The twins are Keiko and Sammy, _Onee-san's_ children and my cousins. At first I didn't like them because when they were being born I thought that they were killing _onee-san._ Blood was pouring out from between her legs and she was screaming and crying in pain. Later she explained that was how children were born and I was born the same way. Sometimes I'm jealous of the twins though. I wish that my sister was my mother instead.

Their room is different shades of pink and blue and they had cribs that gently floated and rocked in the air. Sam made them. He makes a lot of things which is pretty cool I guess, but _onee-san_ says that it's part of the reason why he's always away.

Sammy is still asleep but Keiko is shifting and making noises like she's about to start crying. I put my hand on her back and rub it softly. She stops fussing but her eyes open and she leans up on her forearms. She blinks at me sleepily for a moment then she smiles, her pacifier falling out of her mouth.

I help her sit up, but I don't hold her because _onee-san_ says that I don't have enough upper body strength for that. Instead I make silly faces at her to make her laugh.

"Aa-weks!" She giggles and points. "Aa-weks! Aa-weks!"

It's funny how she says my name wrong, but at least she says it. She hasn't learned how to say my sister's name yet. When he hears his sister, Sammy wakes up too. He looks around in confusion before sitting up on his own. I make silly faces at him too and he laughs, flailing his arms in excitement.

"Well look who's awake." A voice says behind us.

Both of the twins' faces light up even brighter with excitement and I turn around to see _onee-san_ standing in the door way, wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt.

"Ma ma! Ma ma!" Keiko pulls herself up on the bars and starts bouncing up and down.

"Mamamamamama!" Sammy stays sitting but reaches his arms up to be held.

"San-Li, we're still not finished talking." Sam says coming up behind _onee-san_. "Should we feed them now or should we wait?"

Keiko gives a shriek of happy surprise. "Da! Da! Da! Da!"

Sam grins and moves past _onee-san_ to pick up Keiko. She coos happily and pats his face with her pudgy little hands. San-Li didn't say anything, but the way her lips were pressed together told me that she was angry. One time Keiko broke her laptop and her lips stayed pressed together for the rest of the day.

Sammy begins to cry so San-Li comes over to pick him up. He instantly stops crying and grabs a handful of her hair, babbling happily. My stomach growls again which is staring to make me irritable. I grunt and tap on my sister's hip to remind her that I still need breakfast.

"Okay, okay." She smiles and ruffles my hair. I don't like it when anyone else does that. But I really like it when she does it.

* * *

"I'm not trying to fight, San-Li." Sam says in a low voice. "But I really don't like you being bonded to Joe. Something terrible could happen again."

"And I told you I can handle myself." _Onee-san_ smiles as she handed me a plate a pancakes, but her voice was tight.

I dug into the pancakes eagerly. My sister always fixes me the best breakfasts so I won't get too hungry before lunch. The twins were sitting on either side of me trying to eat oatmeal but they were really smearing it all over their faces.

Sam sighs and shakes his head at her. "How come I don't remember you being this stubborn?"

 _Onee-san_ smile drops and she glares at him. "Maybe because you don't really know me."

Sam's eyes widen at that and I think she hurt his feelings. It makes me feel kind of bad for him. Sammy starts yelling and banging his spoon on his plate to let _Onee-san_ know that he wants to be cleaned up. Keiko is messier, but she giggles as she plays with the oatmeal in her hair.

My sister smiles at them and a little of her anger goes away. But just as she dampens a cloth and starts to clean Sammy off, Sam sighs again.

"I just don't want you to leave our kids without a mom."

 _Onee-san's_ head snaps towards him and she starts yelling. "Just like you left them without a dad!?"

The whole kitchen goes silent and Sam visible cowers. Sammy begins to sniffle and both twins break into crying. Sam frowns and goes to pick Keiko up. Now his voice becomes tight.

"I know you're irritated, but you need to watch your voice level." He says bouncing Keiko in his arms. "It isn't good for the twins or Alex to year you scream like that."

Well it isn't good for him to make _onee-san_ angry. Now that I think about it, the only time I really see my sister angry is when she talks to Sam. After the twins were first born, they used to always talk in calm voices or laugh together. But ever since they came back from that trip they took, all they did was argue or barely spoke at all.

Just like now. My sister doesn't answer him as she calms Sammy down. When he finally does calm down, it's clear he isn't hungry anymore so she takes him into the living room. Keiko calms down too so Sam brings her into the living room to be with her brother.

Instead of staying with them, _onee-san_ comes back into the kitchen and starts clearing off the table. I quickly finish the rest of my breakfast and go over to the sink to help her. She's breathing pretty heavily which tells me that she's upset. It makes me sad that she's sad. I touch her arm to let her know that I know she's sad.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Alex." She turns on the water so Sam can't overhear us. "Its just, every time he opens his mouth I want to punch him in the face."

I nod. I've noticed how tense she gets whenever he turns to her to say something.

"But at the same time, I know he has to be here for the twins. It wouldn't be fair for them to not see their dad because I can't stand him."

This time I shrug. Me and her don't have dads and we get along fine. Besides, _onee-san_ has another friend, a blond muscular guy, who comes over and plays with the twins sometimes. Why don't they just pretend that he's their dad?

"I dunno." _Onee-san_ sighs. "Sam's a great guy. It's probably just me."

After we finish the dishes, _Onee-san_ sends me into the living room to play with the twins while she goes into her room. Sam watches her leave and his eyes are sad.

"Hey Alex," He says turning to me. "Um... do you remember my friends Fred and Joe?"

I nod. Fred is the blond muscular guy who comes over to play with the twins and Joe has freckles and dark skin. He doesn't come over as much but when he does he does these really cool tricks.

"Good. Um..." Now Sam bites his lip like he's nervous. "Do you know if she has any other guys come over? Or if she goes out to meet any guys?"

This time I shrug. The pizza guy comes over sometimes or the Chinese food guys does, but my sister doesn't usually leave the house without me. And even then we just go to the grocery store or the library. Sam sighs and he sounds both relieved and sad at the same time. Sammy pats his face and Sam kisses him on the nose.

"I don't know what wrong with mommy." Sam says sadly. "Do you think she hates daddy?"

"Da-ba-bo." Sammy says patting his face again.

"Da! Da! Da! Da!" Keiko shrieks happily.

"It seems like all she does it get mad me." Sam says talking to me again. "Every little disagreement escalates into a huge fight. I thought motherhood would make her a nicer person. But it seems like she's meaner than when we first met."

"Excuse me?" _Onee-san_ comes back into the living room and shoots a dirty look at Sam. "Did you just call me mean in front of my kids?"

"Our kids, San-Li, _our_ kids." Sam sighs in exasperation. "Why do I feel like you keep forgetting that?"

"I don't." _Onee-san_ mumbles and sits next next to me.

"Yes you do." Sam starts to look angry. "Don't forget that you're the one who told me to go away to college. I warned you that it might not be a good I idea."

"Yes, yes. You're right Sam! You're always right, Sam! And you get big government checks and you go to a fancy government school that proves you're always right!" _Onee-san_ looks angry but I can see the tears in her eyes.

Sammy starts to whimper and fuss so San-Li stops talking and looks away. Sam stares at her for a long moment. He then clears his throat, puts Keiko in my lap, and stands up.

"I'm going to go to the library so I don't fall behind on my research project." He says grabbing his laptop bag. "I'll bring you guys some dinner."

"Alright." _Onee-san_ keeps her head down so she doesn't have to look at him. "See you tonight."

"Then I'll probably just pack and go to bed." Sam puts on his shoes. He's not looking at her either. "I want to get a head start when I leave tomorrow morning."

"Okay." _Onee-san_ is even quieter.

I look back and forth between them. Both of them are keeping their faces away from each other. The twins stop playing and almost look confused. I want to stand up and say something. They used to be so happy together, why do they have to fight so much? My mouth opens but I can't get it to do anything. Sam does glance at my sister once, but then he's gone.

"Da da?" Keiko calls in a small voice. "Daaaa- daaaaaa!"

Sam doesn't come back though so Keiko's mouth trembles and she begins to cry. My sister pulled her into her arms and when I look closer, I can see that she's crying too.


	13. Making Plans

The cool fall air was refreshing and the leaves were colorful shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. Fred laid outside with his head in Fina's lap, pretending to read his bio textbook but he was really trying not to fall asleep. But it was hard not to with Fina gently caressing his forehead and humming softly under her breath. The bracelet he gave her made a soft clink every time her arm moved.

Fred looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. She was so incredibly beautiful to him, especially against the back drop of the trees above them. He couldn't decide which was prettier; the warm sunny color of her hair, the bright blue of her eyes, or the pale pink rosiness of her lips. She noticed him staring at her and a light blush spread across her face.

"You don't look like you're studying." She giggled. "You aren't even looking at your textbook."

"That's because I like looking at you a lot more than some boring textbook." Fred sighed and closed his book. "Besides, I'm going to have to head for work soon."

Fina sighed. "Yeah and I'm supposed to meet with Joe soon."

"I'll skip if you skip." A smirked tugged at Fred's lips. "We can head to the dorm and take advantage of Joe being gone."

Fina's eyes widened and a darker blush spread across her face. "R-really?"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you." Fred chuckled and sat up.

"Oh." Fina looked away. "I knew that."

Fred gave her a quick peck on the cheek and helped her stand up. They wrapped their arms around each other and headed to the parking lot towards his car. Living in the dorm with Fina wasn't at all like Fred thought it would be. He and Joe both imagined an apartment like dorm complete with their own kitchen and personal bathroom.

But that couldn't be further from the truth.

The room was actually about the size of a small living room with two beds and two desks. Instead of a kitchen, they had a mini fridge, a microwave, and a hot plate they weren't technically allowed to have. And Fred and Joe had to use the community bathroom down the hall. Fina always chose elsewhere. It was also more than a little awkward when Joe walked in on them cuddling in bed. Needless to say, after the third time it happened Fred and Fina spent a lot more time making out in his jeep.

Which was why Fred was all the more eager to marry Fina and move out. There were several apartments that he had an eye on, but the best ones were the ones offered by the campus for married couples and families only.

"So if you could have any kind of wedding, what kind would you want to have?" He asked.

Fina shrugged. "I don't really care. I've been to thousands of weddings before. Formal, informal. Traditional, exotic. I've pretty much seen them all."

"What? A girl who doesn't care about her own wedding?" Fred teased. "What kind of girl are you?"

"One that only cares about being with you." Fina smiled up at him, making his heart flutter.

By time they reached the parking lot, Fred saw Joe just pulling up in his own car.

"Hey," Joe smiled at them. "Glad I caught you, Fina. Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir."

Fred tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss before she went into Joe's car.

"See you guys at dinner." Fred waved.

"Probably not," Joe shrugged. "We might be busy til late. Don't wait up for us."

Fred's smile became tight but he waved them off as his best friend drove away with his girlfriend.

* * *

A few hours later Fred stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Fina still hadn't returned and he was still super excited to see her. There was a certain way that her beautiful blue eyes lit up that made him feel warm all over.

Fred walked down the hall and went into his room. As soon as he opened the door he noticed a dark shape on his bed.

"Fina?" Fred tried peering into the dark room. "Sweetheart is that you?"

"Hello, Fred."

Joleena clicked on the light, making him scream.

"Joleena!?" Fred jumped, clutching his towel. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Joleena raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be asking where your girlfriend is?"

"I already know." Fred shrugged. "She's with Joe. Working on something with him."

"Yes. Again, oui?"

"Yeah? What's your point?"

Joleena sighed and tossed her hair. "I'm not sure if you noticed Fred, but I haven't been in the, um, best mental state since we got back from the dreadful island."

"Yeah I've noticed." Fred mumbled, going into the dresser for some clothes.

"So normally I would pay no attention to Fina constantly being with Joseph but lately," Joleena took a deep breath as Fred's alarm clock started to shake. "It's gotten me a little agitated to say the least."

"I know exactly what you mean." Fred sighed. "But I guess we just have to deal with it."

"But maybe not." Joleena gave him a cunning smile. "Fina has mentioned that you two plan to get married one day. Tell me, have you proposed or discussed any plans?"

"Not yet. I haven't had the chance to but," Fred smiled excitedly. "I'm even making enough from work to support us. And when I graduate, I've been guaranteed a job that will pay even more!"

"Ah! _Merveilleux!_ So when do you plan to propose?"

Fred's smile fell. "That's the problem. It'll take me a while to save for a ring, a wedding, and a honeymoon. I mean, I guess I could spring for a decent ring now if we got married in the court house-"

" _Inacceptable._ " Joleena dismissed with a wave of her hand. "I will pay for it all. Hell, I'll even plan it for you."

"Really!?" Fred stared at her in astonishment. "You'd actually do that? That's great, I- wait a minute." He looked at her suspiciously, "Why would you do this for us? I can pay for a wedding myself you know, it would just take time that's all."

"But that would take far too long!" Joleena said impatiently. "Fred, I'm at my wits end! Every time Joseph and I have a moment alone, even if its to study magic, Fina is there. _Je deviens fou!_ "

"I still don't know what that has to do with us."

"It's simple. If you marry Fina and you two move out of the dorm together, Joe wouldn't make Fina spend time away from her husband." Joleena stood up and started pacing. "Besides if Joe's two best friends are settling down- Sam has a family with San-Li, you marrying Fina- then maybe it will prompt him to take our relationship to the next level."

"Maybe." Fred sighed. "Look Joleena, I appreciate the offer but, I'm pretty sure I can afford to pay for a simple wedding and ring for Fina. It's all she wants."

"But wouldn't you rather give her more than what she wants." Joleena insisted. "Wouldn't you rather give her everything, wonderfully possible?"

Fred pressed his lips together in thought. Fina did deserve a lot more than he could ever afford to give her. They would already be living pretty simply as it was, so why not jump at a change to give her the wedding of any girl's dreams?

"Alright," Fred smiled. "I'll let you plan and pay for our wedding. But you also have to help me find the perfect ring."

" _Bein_! What jewelry store did you want to go to?"

Fred smiled. "Oh we're not going to a jewelry store."

* * *

"Why did I let you talk me into this!?" Joleena yelled.

The cirmec roared and aimed another blow at her head. It towered well over her with its massive body but Joleena still fought back. She rolled underneath its claws and fired at its stomach. Its fur hardened, deflecting the blast at the ceiling of the cave.

"Hurry up!" Joleena screamed, shielding herself from the debris.

"I'm almost got it!" Fred yelled back.

He used the laser blade he had "borrowed" from San-Li and tried to cut the cluster of gems out of the bedding of floor. The stone held firm though and he struggled not to damage the gems. The cirmec gave another loud roar and knocked Joleena to the ground with its tail.

"Fred..."

"Got it!" Fred yelled triumphantly when the cluster finally popped free.

"Fred!"

The cirmec had Joleena pinned against the wall with its massive paw. It leaned close to her, baring it's teeth and drooling. But just as it roared again Fred was able to sneak up behind it and hit it over the head with a large rock. The cirmec reeled back, howling in pain and Joleena used the opportunity to blast it with her magic, knocking it against the wall and knocking it out.

"Well," Fred smiled. "That was easier than I thought it'd be."

Joleena shot him a look. "Easy isn't exactly how I'd put it."

"Well it was definitely worth it." Fred said eyeing the gemstones in his hand. "Fina's going to love this."

The gemstones were large and diamond like, but if you looked closely you could see multiple colors swirling within it. It also gave off a sort of faint light. Besides Fina, it was the most beautiful thing Fred had ever seen.

"You were right, the gems are _très beau._ " Joleena admitted with a sigh. "It would make an exquisite engagement ring. Any particular setting or cut you would like?"

"Uh..." Fred dug in his pocket for the magazine clipping he brought. "Can you make it look like this?"

Joleena eyed the picture and nodded. "Excellent choice. My jeweler will take care of everything."

She then pulled out The Book and warped them out.


	14. A Sudden Realization

"Can you believe that the nitrous compound actually responded to the electric current?" Catherine giggled excitedly. "I knew you were good at gizmos but I never thought you'd be so great at chemistry too."

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "But it was initially your formula. I just made some suggestions."

They had just gotten out of their shared Chemical Engineering class. The fall air was chilly but warm enough for just a light jacket. Catherine was a chemistry major but she and Sam spent a lot of time together working on the same projects. She was originally from London and had come over to the states on a scholarship.

As they walked Catherine purposely kept brushing her arm against his. He looked over at her and she gave him a small shy smile.

"So..." She said softly. "Since we finished our research project early and we don't have anymore classes today, maybe we could go see a film? Maybe grab some dinner afterwards?"

"You mean like a study date? Did you want to figure out our next project?"

Catherine giggled and bumped him again. "No you wanker, I mean like an actual date. A real romantic one you know?"

Sam blinked in surprise and looked at her. Catherine was really pretty with strawberry blond hair falling neatly over her shoulders in a bob cut. She also always dressed in business casual clothes, with skirts and blouses that somehow both showed off her figure and yet remained tasteful. Not only that but she was brilliant, funny, sweet, and interesting. Years ago she would have been his ideal girlfriend.

But Sam was already in love with someone who was much more than that.

"Catherine," He sighed. "You know that I already have a girlfriend."

Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Hmm, funny that she didn't come up when you..."

"Nothing happened that night." Sam said quickly.

"Only because I wanted to take things slow between us." Catherine retorted angrily. "If I hadn't said anything, you probably would have woken up in my bed this morning!"

Sam stopped walking. "That's not true and you know it. Look, I'm sorry for what happened that night, but me and San-Li had this really huge fight before I left and I had a few to drink and-"

"And you know that's not all to it," Catherine put her hand on his arm. "Sam, ever since we met you and I have spent a lot of time together and I think we get along great. And lately the only thing I hear about you and San-Li is that you two are fighting."

"All couples fight."

"Yes, but not like the squabbles between you and San-Li. Look, I know you want to be there for your kids and I respect that, but-"

"It's more than the kids." Sam took a deep breath. "Even though we may have problems right now, I am absolutely in love with San-Li and I plan to marry her after I graduate."

"Well is she planning on marrying you?" Catherine huffed and folded her arms. "Because it seems to me like you're just wasting your time on a dead relationship when you could have a real one with me."

Sam just shook his head and walked away from her, heading back to his dorm room. Catherine just didn't understand. Almost no one understood his and San-Li's relationship. On the surface they seemed to be the opposite of each other, but deep down they had more in common than people realized.

So what if they were going through a rough patch? Didn't everyone? Sam could count a hundred times before when they had a major fight in the morning but were cuddling and watching Netflix by the evening.

Once he made it back to his room, he flopped on the bed and opened up his laptop. A sigh escaped before he could stop it. Who was he kidding? Deep down he knew that he and San-Li were doing more than just fighting. Their relationship was falling apart before his eyes and he had no idea why.

"I guess part of it is my fault." Sam mumbled opening up his browser. "I keep pushing her to end her bond with Joe which I know irritates her, but I can't stand the thought of her being in danger."

He probably should have told her what happened on the island, but every time he started to he just couldn't. And Sam wanted to be home with her and their kids, but San-Li always told him that she'd be fine. It was too confusing and a bit frustrating to think about.

For all his knowledge, research, and astounding I.Q, Sam was inept at figuring out relationships. If San-Li would just tell him what she wanted, then he would do it in a heart beat.

To help take his mind off things he started randomly browsing the internet. Emails, Facebook notifications, forum updates, YouTube videos, San-Li's vlog channel...

"Wait what?" Sam sat up and took a closer look at his laptop. "I didn't know San-Li had a vlog."

He quickly double clicked the link and was taken to a YouTube channel filled with videos. She was already at over ten thousands subscribers and comments section had people putting in requests for more. The videos ranged from stories about the twins and Alex, to San-Li reviewing video games , music, tv and movies, or her just telling the viewers about her day.

Sam spent hours watching every single one of them. The twins and Alex were more than a handful, they occupied pretty much every moment of San-Li's life. And even though San-Li seemed happy, Sam noticed that she barely spent time with anyone else.

Sam clicked on the thumbnail of the last video and couldn't help but smile as the image of San-Li filled the screen. She was smiling at the camera as she sat cross legged on her bed.

 _"Hey guys,"_ San-Li waved with a huge grin on her face. _" So in keeping with Q/A month one of the questions you guys seem to have most for me is 'what is it like to be a single mom?' and 'how have your kids changed your life?'"_

Sam felt a jolt go through him and he waited eagerly for her to continue. This was it, this was the answer he was waiting for.

 _"Well since you've all been so awesome, I'm going to tell you."_ There was a slight pause as Sammy began fussing and she lifted him in her arms. _"Difficult. Worth it, but difficult."_

 _"The father, my boyfriend, went away to college a few months after they were born. Now, he offered to stay like a good baby-daddy but I didn't think that was fair for him. He's such an incredibly smart and brilliant and hard working guy that one accident shouldn't keep him from college."_

Thanks goodness, she at least didn't resent him for going away. Sam always wondered if he made the right decision by coming here. And it was nice to hear her say he was brilliant.

San-Li sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _"But that doesn't make it any less hard for me. Especially when I go out and people notice that there's no ring on my finger. I always get these... looks. Especially since people think that Alex is my son._

 _"I could even handle the looks though.. if I could just have someone to talk to. Really talk to. I don't have a lot of friends and the few friends I do have constantly remind me how lucky I am considering my situation. They mean well but they don't really get it, you know. Besides, they've been pretty busy with their own lives."_

Sam felt his fists clench. Their friends were supposed to keep her from from getting lonely and help her, not make her feel guilty.

 _"Anyways,"_ San-Li grunted as she lifted Keiko into her lap as well. _"I guess I'm also a little jealous of Sam. He's off inventing all of these incredible things and meeting new and interesting people and well... taking care of children tends to a little repetitive."_

The twins began to fuss in her lap so San-Li had to stop talking a moment so she could try and calm them down. Sam felt anxiety and guilt churn his stomach. Every time he called her to tell her what he was doing at college not felt like he was rubbing his freedom in her face. Only now did he realize he was being selfish in not asking more about her or the twins.

 _"I don't blame him though. I don't blame any of them."_ San-Li continued. _"To sum things up since the twins are getting fussy, the hardest things about having kids is that your life kinda stops. And the hardest thing about being a single mom is that you're alone when it does. But I wouldn't give them up for the world. Now if you'll excuse me I have some diapers to change. Laters."_

The video ended and Sam sat back with a weary groan. The video had been posted yesterday, but there were already ten thousand views and tons of comments sympathizing with San-Li. And more than a few of them were comments berating Sam for leaving San-Li.

"No wonder she's been so irritable lately." Sam mumbled. "She's lonely with just no one her age to talk to all day. Not to mention she's pouring all her energy into taking care of the twins and Alex."

Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. That's it! He just figured out exactly how to make San-Li happy again. And then things finally could go back to normal between them. All it would take was a little quality time.


	15. The Most Special Weekend Ever

Fred couldn't stop smiling as he drove towards Coney Island. Fina sat beside him in the passenger seat and he couldn't stop running his fingers through her soft golden curls. He had taken off work and convinced Joe to let him have Fina to himself for the entire weekend.

And he had made sure that absolutely everything was going to be perfect.

He pulled up to the Best Western Plus and checked them into the room he booked for them. It was a pretty modest room with a king sized bed, a tv, and a bathroom. The room was decorated in golds and browns and looked out onto the beach front with a great view of the Ferris wheel.

Fred carried their bags into the room and felt proud of the way Fina's eyes went wide with surprise and happiness.

She turned to him with a bright smile. "Fred, this room is so beautiful."

"Well you know, I just wanted to do something special for us." Fred smiled. "Since we haven't been able to spend that much time together."

"Fred," Fina sighed and gently laid a hand on his cheek. "This was so sweet of you to do, but I hope you didn't spend too much money."

"Don't worry about that." Fred chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I never want you to have to worry about money, angel."

Fina gave him another smile and went to look out the window. While she was preoccupied Fred went ahead and unpacked their things. He reached into the bottom of his bag and pulled out the small, black velvet box that he had hidden there. He made sure that Fina wasn't paying attention and quickly stashed it in the top drawer under a t shirt.

By the time he was finished unpacking her things as well she was sitting on the window sill in her cat form basking in the sun light. It was weird, but to Fred she was just as beautiful in her cat form as she was in her human form. Her fur was a pure white like fresh fallen snow or a perfect scoop of vanilla ice cream. She also had the same crystalline blue eyes that seemed to see right into you.

"Hey," Fred said, stroking her fur. "Wanna go for a quick walk on the boardwalk before dinner?"

Fina transformed back into a human and kissed his cheek. "I'd love that."

* * *

They walked until the sun disappeared in the horizon. Fred then dropped Fina back off at the hotel before going out to get a pizza for them. When he came back she was sitting on the bed wearing his old high school jersey with her hair up in a messy ponytail and flipping through channels on the tv.

"Hey!" Fina smiled brightly when she saw him. "You're back with food."

"Yep." Fred grinned. "Extra large, stuffed crust, meat lovers. Our favorite."

"And it's the pizza we ate during our first weekend together." Fina smiled fondly. "That was really fun."

Fred grinned and climbed up onto the bed, stretching out next to her. "Well hopefully this weekend will out do it. So did you want to watch a movie or just talk and cuddle?"

"We haven't really talked in a while." Fina took a large bite of pizza. "So how's school?"

Fred laughed and took a bite himself. "Uh-uh. No talk of school. Next question."

"Alright..." Fina smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What was with that scene earlier on the boardwalk?"

Fred shot her a smug grin. "Any guy who whistles at my girlfriend has to deal with me. Besides, it wasn't a scene it was a warning."

"You almost broke his nose."

"Well he deserved it."

Fina giggled and smiled up at him lovingly. They talked until well after they finished the pizza and they just cuddled and caught up with each other. She was curled up against him, her petit body pressed against his. Fred smiled down at her and gently removed a strand of hair out of her face.

His fingers trailed down her jaw and down her neck. His jersey was way too big for her and one creamy shoulder was exposed. His hand drifted even further down to her collar bone and she practically purred at his caresses. He had to force his hand from going further south and went back to caressing her hair again.

As long as they've been together, they hadn't gone all the way yet. As corny as it sounded Fred had always wanted to wait til their wedding night to first make love to Fina. He wanted her first time to be special even if his wasn't.

"I have a surprise for you." Fred whispered.

"You do?" Fina sat up and looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "It's why I wanted to make this weekend so special for us. But you're going to have to wait til tomorrow to get it."

Fina pouted and nestled against him. "You're such a tease."

"I know," Fred chuckled. "Now go to sleep angel. I have a really incredible day planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

The roller coaster slowly came to a stop and there was a soft hiss as the safety harnesses released. Most of the people stumbled out groaning and holding their stomachs, but Fina was smiling and laughing like it was no big deal. Her hair was an absolute mess but Fred thought she never looked cuter.

"Can we ride it again?" Fina giggled. "Please? Just one more time?"

"Haven't you had enough already?" Fred chuckled as he helped her out. "We've ridden it seven times in a row. Let's get something to eat instead."

Fina clapped her hands excitedly. "Can we get those hotdogs we got last time? And those funnel cakes?"

Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Whatever you want angel."

She gave him another dazzling smile and they headed down the boardwalk together. Things had gone even better than Fred had hope for. Because it was fall, there weren't nearly as many people which meant shorter lines. And it looked like Fina was having just as good as a time as the first time they came to Coney Island.

Actually, no. Things were even better than last time because now Fred could openly show his love for Fina without having to pretend that he only liked her as a friend. Everywhere they went from the aquarium, to the carnival Fred couldn't stop touching her or kissing her.

More than once he almost proposed to her on the spot, but he forced himself to hold back. Fred wanted to make the exact moment as special as possible.

"Wanna go eat by the pier?" Fina asked. "We can watch the sun set over the water like we did last time."

"The pier?" Fred broke into a huge grin. "The pier! That's perfect!"

Fred practically ran with their food, dragging Fina along eagerly. The pier would be the perfect place to propose to Fina. It was romantic, had a great view, and it was one of the first places where Fred realized how much in love he was with her.

They sat at the same bench they sat on during their first trip and ate their food. The sun was barely touching the water and made everything gold. After they finished eating they just stared out onto the water.

Fina rested her head on his shoulder and he kept his arm around her waist, holding her close. He buried his nose in the top of her hair and breathed in her scent. She always smelled warm and wonderful like a fresh summer day.

"I should have said yes to you that day."

"Hm?" Fred lifted his head to look at her. "What do you mean, angel?"

Fina sighed and started twisting her fingers together. "Remember the last time we were here? You tried to tell me how you felt but I wouldn't let you."

"Yeah, I remember." Fred leaned into her again. "To be fair, I wasn't as open as I should have been. I should have just told you outright how I felt."

"I guess I was just afraid." Fina continued quietly. "The last time I..." She stopped talking for a moment and forced her hands to remain still. "I guess I was just afraid of what would happen if I said yes."

"Oh?" Fred wrapped his hand around the box hidden in his jacket pocket. "And are you afraid now?"

Fina giggled and smiled up at him. "When I'm with you Fred, I'm never afraid."

"Good." Fred grinned and pulled away from her. "Because I really need you to say yes now."

Fina tilted her head in confusion. "Say yes to what?"

Fred's smile grew as he slid off the bench and got down on one knee before her. He savored Fina's astounded gasp when he pulled the box out of his pocket and held it up to her.

"Fina," Fred said softly. "Ever since I met you, you've made me nothing but happy. You are the absolute most beautiful, kind, loving, gentle and most wonderful person in my life. And one of the best things about you is that you always want to take care of others. But now I want to take care of you."

Tears were streaming down Fina's face by this time and Fred slowly opened the box. The ring was even more beautiful than Fred had hoped for. The band gold band twisted around several of the crystals Fred found, leading up to the incredibly large one in the center. The diamond like crystals glowed in the sunset and reflected in Fina's wide, teary eyes.

"Fina, will you marry me?" Fred asked breathlessly. "Will you become my wife and let me take care of you and our many, many children for the rest of our lives?"

There was a small silence as Fina stared at him wordlessly, her hands covering her mouth and tears still streaming down her face. Several seconds ticked by, but it felt like hours as Fred waited her answer. But then, Fina slowly lowered her hands and there was an enormous smile on her face.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing herself in his arms, almost knocking him over. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Fred chuckled as he tried to keep them from completely falling over. He sat Fina on his knee and gently slipped the ring on her left hand. The crystal looked even bigger on her small, delicate hand but it fit perfectly.

"I love you." They said at the same time before sharing a deep and loving kiss.


	16. Distance

San-Li woke up in a tangle of blankets with a familiar weight on her hip. Ever since Sam left angry, Keiko had learned how to climb out of her crib and would sneak into San-Li's bed where she would sleep soundly for the rest of the night. San-Li didn't have the heart to put her back in the crib.

Keiko made a small noise and when San-Li opened her eyes she saw that she was already awake. She ran her fingers through her soft, downy hair and Keiko smiled, her pacifier falling out of her mouth.

"You're up pretty early aren't you?" San-Li pulled her up to sit on her stomach. "You want some yummy oatmeal?"

"Juice- juice?"

"It's kinda early for juice. How about some milk instead? _Miruku._ "

"Juice!" Keiko flailed her arms and started chanting. "Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!"

San-Li rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. 10:23? That's weird. Alex was usually up pestering her for breakfast well before then. And that was when she smelled it. The sweet aroma of french toast mingling with the savory scent of cooking meat.

"Hey, I think auntie Fina's here." San-Li gathered Keiko in her arms and got out of bed. "Let's get your brother and say hi."

"Juice!"

But when San-Li went into the twins' room, she saw that Sammy's crib was empty. Quelling down her initial wave of panic she headed into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sam was in the kitchen cooking scrambled eggs, french toast and sausages. Alex was already happily working on a full plate while Sammy munched on a plate of scrambled eggs.

"And its not the financial aid or the scheduling that's the problem." Sam was saying to Alex. "It's convincing the academic chair that I'm fully capable of taking both the introductory courses and the advanced courses in the same semester."

"DADDY!" Keiko nearly leapt out of San-Li's arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Sam turned towards them and grinned. "There you two are. We were wondering when you would get out of bed."

San-Li stood motionless from sheer surprise as Sam took Keiko from her and gave her a peck on the lips. His lips were as soft and gentle as she remembered them being.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"Technically this is my apartment remember?" Sam chuckled playfully and went back to the stove.

San-Li frowned and folded her arms. "Well sorry for taking over. Did you want me to move out?"

"San-Li, I was joking." Sam sighed and put Keiko in her high chair with her own plate of eggs. "You want some breakfast? French toast is still your favorite right?"

She started to shake her head but Alex gave her a look and San-Li sighed in defeat. "Sure."

She went over to sit in between her kids. Sam gave her another smile and went back to cooking. Sammy grabbed a handful of eggs and offered it to her. San-Li couldn't help but chuckle and eat it out of his chubby little hand which of course made Keiko want to feed her too. She had to admit she was pretty hungry and the food smelled amazing.

San-Li studied Sam as he fixed a plate for her. He looked really good. There were new angles in his face that she never really noticed before and he had air of confidence about him. A small smile tugged at her lips but something nagged her at the back of her mind.

"So," Sam set down a plate in front her and sat across from her. "I saw your YouTube channel. It's really cool."

San-Li blinked. "How did you find out about that?"

"I surfed the internet." Sam grabbed a napkin and wiped Sammy's face. "I'm sorry I can't be here more often, but I want you to know that I do think about you a lot."

San-Li didn't say anything and ate a mouthful of french toast. What was she supposed to say to that? The first few months Sam was gone she cried herself to sleep nearly every night. But by the time a year went by, San-Li was too busy to cry. And now? She honestly used her YouTube channel to distract herself from missing Sam. But honestly? With him right here in front of her... she wasn't sure how she felt.

"San-Li," Sam voice broke into her thoughts. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Um, sorry no." San-Li shook her head. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I really missed being with you." Sam smiled and laid his hand on top of hers. "And from now on I'm going to be here for you more often."

San-Li sighed and pulled her hand from under his. "You said so yourself, Sam. You get busy. The work load they give you is heavy and you're doing a lot."

"Then I'll cut back on my work." Sam said with a small shrug. "There are plenty of places and labs I can work that are closer here. You've made sacrifices for our family, why shouldn't I?"

 _Because you shouldn't have to._ The words were ready at her tongue, but she didn't open her mouth. They had had this discussion before so she didn't feel the need to repeat it. Besides, something else was nagging her at the back of her mind.

She should be happy that Sam wanted to play a bigger part of their family, but she just... wasn't.

* * *

True to his word, Sam spent the entire day being loving and attentive to the twins, Alex, and especially her. He played with the twins, helped San-Li fix lunch, got the twins down for their nap, and even did the dishes after dinner. All and all Sam was the perfect boyfriend and father.

More perfect than San-Li ever deserved. Intelligent, kind hearted, considerate...

And just like that, San-Li realized what had been bothering her all day.

Of course Sam was being kind and considerate, that's who he was. Guilt ran though San-Li. It was her fault that she got pregnant in the first place. Sam was too nice of a person to not try and take care of her and their kids. But she bet anything that if Sam had a choice, they probably wouldn't have started a family until well into the future.

Or maybe... they wouldn't even be together at all. The thought killed San-Li but she couldn't deny it was true. Sam was too loyal and kind a person to abandon the girl he got pregnant. But then again, he was too smart to get someone pregnant.

So what if he was just making the best of things? What if Sam was just doing all this because he felt like he had to? And how did she feel? Was she just with Sam because he was such a great person?

San-Li was lost her thoughts as she sat in the living room with Sam. He was playing with the twins and Alex while asking her questions about her personal life. She chose to focus on answering those instead of the thoughts swirling in her head.

"Manic Media huh?" Sam laughed rolled the ball for Keiko to chase. "That definitely sounds like a company that you would have fun working for."

"Yep, they just hired me yesterday." San-Li smiled. "I start next Monday working in the music and entertainment department."

"I can take a break and be home that day if you want." Sam offered. "That way you won't have to worry about getting someone to watch the kids."

San-Li shrugged and watched as Sammy toddled over to Sam with another one of his toys and set it down near his father. He would then rush over to hide behind Alex, shyly peek out at Sam, and then bring him another toy.

"No thanks." San-Li said quietly. "I got it covered."

Their eyes met and Sam's smile turned down a little. San-Li quickly stood up and went to the kitchen for a soda. She leaned against the fridge and continued to watch Sam play with the kids. Keiko could barely contain her excitement and even Sammy was warming up to him. He hadn't even noticed her leave the room and usually he'd be crying at the top of his lungs if she left his sight. But that definitely wasn't the case as he giggled and tugged on Sam's hair.

Alex looked up to see her standing in the kitchen and came over to her. He huffed angrily and folded his arms.

"I know I'm a total bitch, alright?" San-Li mumbled and cringed. "Um, you're not supposed to know that word for another twenty years, but you get what I mean."

Alex merely blinked and continued to frown at her. He was clearly annoyed with how she was acting and to be honest, so was she. She didn't even fully understand why she wasn't happy. Sam was doing exactly what she always wished he'd do.

"Hey San-Li," Sam called from the living room. "I just finished changing them, but they're starting to fuss."

"That means its bed time." San-Li finished her soda and came back into the living room. "I'm surprised they lasted this long. Alex get the blankets and pillows please."

While Alex went into the twins' room, San-Li went into the closet and got out her violin case. She sat down on the couch and started to tune it. Sam watched her with a small smile and the twins started to become more and more fussy.

" _Jusu_." Keiko muttered rubbing her eyes.

"No _jusu. Nemuidesu jikan._ " San-Li said with a small smile.

" _Nemuidesu._ " Sammy mumbled sleepily.

" _Jusu_ and _nemuidesu_ means juice and sleep in Japanese right?" Sam smiled. "It's cool that you're teaching them Japanese so early. It'll be good for them to be familiar with their inherited culture."

San-Li felt her stomach both flutter and clench at his loving gaze. She went back to tuning her violin, finishing just as Alex came back with the pillows and blankets. Alex dumped them in a heap in the middle of the living room. Keiko and Sammy nestled on the floor and looked at San-Li expectantly through half lidded eyes. San-Li slid down to the floor with them and started to play.

The melody was soothing and the notes seemed to resonate through her soul. The music calmed her just as must as it calmed her children. They nestled themselves deeper into the blankets and pillows, keeping close to Sam, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Even Alex, laying on the couch behind her, closed his eyes and began to doze off.

By the time she finished playing everyone but her and Sam were fast asleep. With a nod from San-Li, Sam gently scooped Keiko up in his arms. San-Li scooped up Sammy and they both went into the twins room to lay them down. Sam lingered over their cribs for a long while and San-Li took the opportunity to slip into her room and change into her night clothes.

What was she supposed to do? Make love with Sam, pretend nothing was wrong, and repeat the same process over and over again? There were too many mixed emotions inside of her. She should be elated that Sam wanted to be part of their lives, but for some reason she wasn't. She just felt anxiety at the thought of Sam being home all the time. Looking at her with adoring eyes and a loving smile.

The bed sank down making San-Li jump. Sam laid next to her and looked at her with a confused and worried expression on his face. She hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"San-Li are you okay?" He said softly. "You've been acting weird all day. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No." San-Li shook her head. "You've been perfect. I have absolutely no reason to be upset with you."

But warm tears slid down her face and Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey, you're crying!" He reached out to cup her face. "San-Li, what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

"Sam," San-Li sat up and looked at him. "If I never gotten pregnant, do you think we'd still be together?"

Sam blinked in surprise, but smiled at her. "Of course we would be, you know that."

"Actually, I'm not so sure." San-Li sighed and found at she couldn't look at him. "Sam... I'm not sure... how... how I feel about you anymore."

Sam jerked her face up, almost roughly, to look at him and San-Li could see shock and pain in his expression. For a brief second San-Li was tempted to take it all back, but she knew she couldn't. Or didn't want to.

"What?" Sam said, his voice thick with emotion. "What did you say?"

San-Li licked her dry lips and forced herself to voice the fear she had been holding inside this entire time.

"Sam... I'm not sure if I'm in love with you anymore."

The words had barely left her lips before Sam's mouth came crashing down on hers. She could feel both the pain and the longing and the even the anger behind his kiss. Part of her wanted to accept it... but she push him away instead.

"Don't say that!" He cried, grabbing her shoulders. "Of course you love me and I love you!"

"We don't know that!" San-Li felt more tears slide down her face. "Everything happened so fast between us and the next thing we knew, we had a family. Neither of us had time to decide whether or not this was what we wanted."

"That doesn't matter now." Sam gave her shoulders a gentle shake. "We've been though too much to have doubts now. I don't!"

"Well I do." San-Li took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in the eyes. "I think we need to take a break."

* * *

Twenty three. That was how many parenting books Sam had read before driving up to be with San-Li and the kids. And he had read seven relationship books for help on how to fix his relationship with San-Li.

Preparation breeds success. It had always been one of Sam's favorite quotes and at first it seemed to work. Keiko adored him, Sammy no longer acted so standoffish towards him, and even Alex kept giving him looks of approval.

Which was why part of him couldn't believe what was happening right now. It felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs and a vice tightened around his heart.

"What?" He whispered. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Sam." San-Li drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I need some time to think. I don't mean to hurt you but-"

"Then why are you doing this?" Sam could feel himself start to shake. "Tell me what's really going on. We can work this out. We always work things out."

"And this is how we do that."

He looked at San-Li to see if she was speaking out of anger. Anger he could work with. San-Li could be angry with him twenty times over but he always found a way to calm her down. But even though there were tears sliding down her face, San-Li didn't seem angry, just sad.

"I- I don't understand." Sam dropped his hands from her shoulders. "If, if there's someone else-"

"There's no one else, Sam."

"-then you can have him." Sam felt his fist tighten, but he continued. "If there's some guy that you want to date or... sleep with then... I don't need to know, but I won't ask questions. I won't get mad, just please." Sam forced himself to reign in his emotions. "I don't want us to end."

"I don't either, but I need time to think." San-Li closed her eyes. "You were first guy to make me feel anything and the next thing I knew, I was pregnant with your children. I never had time to think if this was what I wanted and neither did you."

"I want you." Sam insisted. "I want you and Keiko and Sammy and Alex."

San-Li groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not talking about us as a family unit. I'm talking about me and you. If the twins and Alex never existed, would we still be together? That's why I need time to think. If we're going to be together I need to know its because I love you wholeheartedly, not because I didn't feel like I had any choice."

Sam reached out to touch her, but his hand fell to his side. They were sitting side by side on the bed but it felt like there were miles between them. Sam didn't need time to think or figure things out. He loved San-Li and he knew she loved him too. She just had to.

"You have less than three years left at MIT." San-Li said gently. "You're already so busy that you can barely be here. Just give me that long and when you come back for good, we can figure out clearly if we're meant to be together or not. In the mean time, I won't stop you from seeing the kids, but I need time to think."

Three years? Might as well be ten. Sam knew it wasn't just the kids he wanted to be with, it was San-Li too. But he could tell by looking at her that she had made her decision. And she was so stubborn that no amount of arguing could sway her. All Sam could do was hope that she would make the right decision and realize that she loved him. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try to win her over.

Sam reached out and slowly cupped her cheek, turning her to face him. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"I know you're only saying this because you're scared." Sam whispered against her lips. "But I'll respect your wishes for now."

San-Li closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. "Thank you."

Sam felt tears run down his own face as he got up from the bed. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and headed towards the door.

"But San-Li," He turned his head to look at her. "No matter what, I want you to know that I love you and I'm not going to stop chasing you until you realize you love me too."

San-Li mouth fell open in surprise but Sam left to sleep in the living room without another word.


	17. Details, Details

Fina purred in contentment as she laid in Fred's lap in her cat form while he and Joe played video games. The screen was split in two as each of their characters patrolled different parts of the village they were in.

"Do you see the warlord yet, Joe?" Fred asked sneaking around the side of a hut. "I took out a bunch of his goons but he wasn't with them."

"I'm tracking him now." Joe said jumping across a few rooftops. "But I'm low on grenades and he has six generals with him and they all have on armor."

"Got it, I'm on the way now."

Fina purred and licked Fred's wrist as he handled the controls. Fred smiled but he didn't take his eyes off the screen. She didn't mind though. They had been engaged for a few months now and he gave her all the attention she ever needed. He loved to take her everywhere and show off her and her engagement ring.

Fred finally reached the roof of the hut and they dropped several grenades in through the sun roof.

"Yes!" He yelled when it went off. "Kill point goes to Fred the conquer!"

He scooped Fina up in on arm and she licked his jaw. He laughed and peppered little kisses on the top of her head.

"Oh gross." Joe mumbled playfully. "Get a room you two."

"We'll have our own place soon enough." Fred laughed as Fina nuzzled his neck. "Isn't that right babe?"

Before Fina had a chance to answer they heard whistling in the hallway. The whistles got louder until there was the sound of knocking at their door. Joe got up to answer it and opened the door to see Joleena waiting impatiently on the other side.

"Joleena!" Joe blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The whistles and cat calls continued in the hall behind her and she sighed in irritation. "I came here to pick up Fina but I might just buy and demolish this place instead."

"Hold on," Joe stepped into the hall and yelled out a few choice words to the guys cat calling his girlfriend. Once the noise settled down he closed the door. "Sorry about that babe. You said you were here for Fina? What for?"

"So we can go over the details of her wedding of course!" Joleena smiled broadly at Fina. "What are you still sitting there for? Come! Come! We have many appointments today!"

Fina quickly morphed back into a human and jumped off Fred's bed. When Fred didn't move she tilted her head in confusion. "Aren't you coming?"

Fred shrugged and started a new game. "Nah, Joleena's got everything covered and I'm fine with whatever you want, angel."

"Are you sure?" Fina twisted her hands together. "I, um, thought it'd be more fun if we did this together."

"Ach! The groom has no say in wedding matters." Joleena waved her hand impatiently.

Fred chuckled and patted Fina's arm. "You'll be fine without me. When you pick the food for the reception though, just remember that I hate shellfish."

"Okay... if you sure..."

"Yes he's sure. Now let's go!" Joleena grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out into the hallway. "There's no need for you be so _intimide_ about this, Fina. Like Fred said, I have everything covered."

Fina nodded and followed meekly behind her. She usually wasn't shy around others but to be perfectly honest, Joleena made her more than a little nervous. Whenever she had her magic lessons with Joe she could feel Joleena's eyes baring into them. Fina wasn't stupid. It would annoy anyone to see their boyfriend with another girl all the time. But Joe didn't give her a choice. He needed to learn but he didn't want to leave Joleena's side.

"I know I haven't been the easiest to get along with lately." Joleena said almost as if she were reading her mind. "But I hope you know it isn't personal."

"I know." Fina said gently. "I understand completely."

Joleena gave a bitter laugh and lit up a cigarette. "Let's hope you don't understand too much."

They left the dorms and Fina was relieved to see San-Li waiting for them in her car. She was reading a book and Joleena had to tap on the window to get her to unlock the doors. Joleena got in the passenger seat and Fina slid into the backseat.

"Hey San-Li," Fina smiled. "Where are the kids?"

San-Li started the engine and drove off campus. "Home with Sam. He wanted to get some quality time in with them before midterms."

"So does that mean things are good between you two again?" Fina asked hopefully.

"Things are fine between us but it doesn't mean we're together." San-Li noticed Joleena smoking and frowned. "Don't smoke that in here! The twins ride in this car and I don't want the seats smelling like tobacco."

"The windows are down." Joleena said carelessly.

"Don't make me break your fingers, Frenchie!"

"I'd like to see you try it, tramp!"

"But why aren't you and Sam together?" Fina interrupted impatiently. "You two were perfect together!"

San-Li glanced at her in the mirror but turned to Joleena instead. "So where are we going again?"

Fina huffed and slumped down in her seat. It wasn't right. Part of her wished that San-Li was the one getting married instead of her. She deserved it and already had a family for crying out loud! But Fina recognized the stubborn look in San-Li's eyes and knew it was no use in arguing with her. Again. So she decided to just sit back and see what Joleena had in store for them.

* * *

First the three of them spent a few hours going from designer to designer, looking at different table set ups for the reception, visiting caterers to make future tasting appointments, and every other little detail about the wedding ceremony and reception. Fina was more than a little relieved to let Joleena make most of the decisions. She had been to a lot of weddings sure, but they all seemed to bleed together in her memory.

Afterwards they spent the rest of the day visiting different venues for the actual event. And with Joleena as the financial backing, the possibilities were nearly endless. Destination wedding in Fiji, France, or Jamaica? Or a traditional wedding in a church or cathedral? Or even a traditional wedding in a garden with an exotic twist.

By the time they stopped for something to eat, Fina's feet were sore and her head hurt. They went to a high end casual restaurant and Fina looked through all the brochures for the venues Joleena wanted her to consider.

"Gosh I really don't know." Fina bit her lip nervously. "Fred and I haven't even picked a date yet."

"August 4th."

Fina stared at Joleena blankly. "Huh?"

"August 4th." Joleena took a bite of her food and shrugged. "Fred didn't tell you? He said the date didn't really matter to him as long as it wasn't during classes so we decided August 4th. That leaves time for both your wedding and your honeymoon."

"Are you kidding me?" San-Li frowned and shook her head at Joleena. "Did you really pick the girl's wedding date without telling her? What, were you expecting her to just show up, put on the dress, and walk down the aisle?"

"Its not a big deal, San-Li." Fina said quietly, looking down at her uneaten food. "Fred probably just forgot to tell me."

"Yes it is a big deal! It's your wedding for goodness sake!" San-Li snapped.

Several of the other patrons turned towards them at the sound of San-Li's raised voice. Joleena flushed in embarrassment and glared at San-Li.

"Please lower your voice. We are in public!"

San-Li ignored her though and gave Fina a look full of concern. "I'm sorry, Fina. I've been trying not to say anything, but now I have to. Are you absolutely sure you even want to get married?"

"Of course I do!" Fina said instantly. "I love Fred and he loves me!"

"That's not what I'm asking you sweetie." San-Li reached out and laid her hand on top of hers. " Are you sure, one hundred percent sure, that you're ready to marry Fred?"

"Yes I am, San-Li." Fina pressed her lips together and slid her hand out from under hers. "I'm know you think I'm some stupid little girl, but at least I'm smart enough to know that I have a good thing with a guy who loves me."

San-Li's eyes widened in surprise and hurt. Fina immediately regretted her words but it was too late to take them back.

"Alright." San-Li said quietly. "As long as you're sure."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

San-Li cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm going to call home and make sure Sam's okay with the kids. Be right back."

Fina opened her mouth to apologize again but nothing came out. She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched San-Li step outside. She didn't know what had gotten into her to say something that hurtful.

"Well that was a bit uncalled for." Joleena muttered. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know. It just came out." Fina slumped down in her seat unhappily.

Joleena giggled and pulled out a cigarette. "You look like a sulky child _ma cherie._ Sit up straight." She held out the pack towards her. "Want one?"

Fina was on the verge of saying no, but her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and pulled one from the pack. Joleena lit it with a gold lighter and Fina hesitantly inhaled. She immediately started coughing and choking on the acid smoke.

Joleena chuckled in amusement and took it from her. "Perhaps not."

"Yeah, not my best idea." Fina coughed again.

San-Li came back, but instead of sitting back down she dropped a few bills on the table and grabbed her coat. "Sorry, but I got to run. I can hear Sammy getting fussy in the background. Sam's says he's got it handled, but I can hear the panic building in his voice."

"Are you mad at me?" Fina stood up and anxiously wrung her hands together. "Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry for what I said! I really really am!"

"Don't worry about it kid." San-Li smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "If you're happy, I'm happy. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

Fina swallowed and tried to smile back. "I'm sure. I want to marry Fred."

"If you ever pick a venue that is." San-Li chuckled.

"Um..." Fina picked up a brochure at random. "I really liked St. Patrick's Cathedral."

"Ah marvelous choice!" Joleena dropped more money on the table and stood up. "I shall make all the arrangements immediately."

Fina quelled the flutter in her stomach and continued to smile. "Whatever you think is good Joleena."


	18. Blowing Off Steam

The air was cold and crisp as the mid day sun shone down on them in the park. Joe was taking a breather as Fred and San-Li sparred in a one on one session. Usually when the two of them trained there was a playful attitude about them, but right now their faces were set in angry scowls.

They were fighting hand to hand with thick padded training gloves. Fred threw heavy punches that jarred San-Li when she wasn't able to dodge them. She was usually too fast for him to land many blows, but his anger seemed to fuel his punches.

"I can't – believe you're – marrying – Fina!" San-Li narrowly dodged his blows and countered with a few of her own. "She's too – young and too – naive to say no!"

"Well, I can't – believe – you broke up – with Sam!" Fred angrily punctuated each of his blows. "You – ungrateful-"

"Ungrateful!?" San-Li aimed a round house kick at his head which be barely dodged. "I'm trying to to do the right thing! You're being selfish!"

"At least I'm trying to make her happy!" Fred threw more powerful punches. "You just being a bitch!"

Fred's next blow hit San-Li straight across the face, knocking her to the ground. Joe leapt up and he and Fred exchanged a look of shock. San-Li lay on the ground stunned and slowly lifted a hand to her busted lip. When she saw the blood on her fingertips she jumped up with a dark scowl on her face.

"You son of a-"

The two leapt towards each other with their fists raised and Joe jumped in between them.

"Stop!" He yelled holding his hands out. A green glow came over Fred and San-Li freezing them in place. "What the heck is the matter with you guys? I've never seen you two go at it like this before."

He unfroze them and they dropped to the ground. They glared at each other for a brief second before they looked away with a huff.

"Blame her." Fred grumbled, grabbing his water bottle. "She's the one who broke poor Sam's heart. And for no reason too."

"I told you I have my reasons." San-Li sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Neither of us had much of a choice when I got pregnant and I'm trying to give him that before its too late."

Fred looked at her like she was crazy. "What kind of bogus reason is that?"

"Actually Fred, she has a point." Joe shrugged. "Everything went from zero to sixty between them in only a few years. Maybe it is better if they take a step back for a while. If you ask me, they shouldn't have gotten together in the first place."

San-Li frowned and looked away. "Well I wouldn't have put it quite like that, but thanks I guess."

The three of them sat on the cold grass trying to catch their breaths and waited for their hearts to slow down. But once the adrenalin from sparring wore off the cold began to set in so they pulled on their jackets and headed out of the park.

San-Li suddenly sighed and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. "I know you don't want to hear this, but are you sure it a good idea for you and Fina to get married so soon? She really is too young to settle down. Both of you are."

"For the last time San-Li, yes we're sure we want to get married." Fred's fists clenched. "So I'd appreciate it if you drop it. That also means stop trying to talk Fina out of it too."

"Well I'm not going to let you trap her and ruin her life!"

"That's funny coming from someone who single handedly ruined her relationship by being stupid and selfish!"

"Who the hell are you calling stupid and selfish!?"

The two were practically snarling at each other again and it looked like there were about to start fighting for real.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Joe put a hand on both of their shoulders and forced them apart. "Okay, you two need to seriously need to stop fighting like this."

There was a brief awkward silence and San-Li looked away first.

"Sorry, Fred." She mumbled. "But breaking things off was Sam wasn't easy and I guess I'm still a little raw. Every time he's with the kids I keep seeing how great of a father he is and how much I don't deserve him."

"I guess I'm sorry too." Fred sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You aren't the only one who's against me marrying Fina. Both of my parents think I got her pregnant or something. They keep trying to convince me to break it off."

"It was kind of sudden." Joe muttered under his breath. Fred shot him a dirty look and he quickly relented. "But I'm sure everything will work out great between you two."

They reached Joe's car and stood around, not quite ready to get back to their lives yet. San-Li had the twins and Alex to go back to. Fred homework and wedding plans to go over with Joleena and Fina. Joe had studying college stuff and warp wizard stuff.

The air between the three of them was tense and their stress hung in the air like their cold breath. Joe snapped his fingers causing a lit cigarette to appear. He took a drag and noticed the look of shock Fred and San-Li were giving him.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." He begged. "They help me relax, but if Joleena knew I started smoking she'd blame herself."

San-Li and Fred exchanged another look and shrugged. "Consider it forgotten."

"So campus housing finally called me back." Fred mumbled after a small pause. "Everything is set for Fina and me to move in after we get married. It's almost too good to be true."

Joe gave a half smile. "Congrats. Guess I have to start looking for a new roommate then."

"Why not just ask Joleena to move in with her?"

"Believe me, I've tried." Joe sighed. "She lets me spend the night, but she says she won't live with any man unless its her father or her husband."

"So why not just marry her?" Fred nudged his arm with a slight teasing smile. "Joleena's already planned one wedding. I'm sure its going to be big enough for two couples."

Joe closed his eyes and took a deep drag from his cigarette. "Thanks again Fred for letting Joleena plan your wedding." He said clearly ignoring Fred's question."It's really helped to get her mind off of... you know. I can finally leave her alone without worrying that she'll take a handful of sleeping pills as soon as my back is turned."

Fred smiled and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "No problem dude. Glad we can help."

"Ugh." San-Li groaned suddenly. "We need to go to a bar or something and blow off some steam! I'm getting all depressed over here!"

"A bar sounds great!" Fred grinned eagerly. "I'm going to be a married man in a few months and I may never get a chance to just waste time in a bar!"

"I second that." Joe quickly stubbed out his cigarette. "Let's change out of these work out clothes and I'll pick you guys up in a couple of hours!"

* * *

The bar they ended up going to seemed like any other average bar filled with smoke, pool tables, and loud customers, but to them it was paradise. No girlfriends, no children, no wedding plans, and most importantly no responsibilities. Once they were buzzed, on the verge of being completely drunk, conversation flowed free and easy between them.

"So Fred," San-Li giggled. "Are you seriously telling us that you still have your v-card?"

"No." Fred scoffed and downed more beer. "I said Fina and I aren't doing anything. And just because we're not, doesn't mean I haven't."

"Oh really?" Joe smirked at his best friend. "And just how many girls have you allegedly slept with? Because the rumors say you've done whole high school cheer-leading team."

"That's such bull crap! It was only like, five of them. The others _wished_ they had some of this."

San-Li giggled. "Gross. You're such a man whore, Fred."

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Fred punched her affectionately in the arm. "I don't know what you told Sam, but I highly doubt you were a virgin when you met him."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong because I was virgin! He was the one who seduced me."

"Yeah right! What'd he do? Show you his big, fat calculator?"

"Yeah and he taught me algebra and everything."

Joe chuckled and waved down the bartender for more drinks. "You guys are hilarious. We need to hang out more often."

"Oh! You know what would be really fun?" San-Li gave them a crafty look. "We should all warp through time together. Maybe mess up history a little?"

"That would be so freaking cool!" Fred exclaimed loudly. "The Warp Wizard, Time Thief, and the Warrior! All on an epic quest through time and space!"

"Keep it down!" Joe laughed. "And absolutely not! I'm trying to be the Warp Wizard, I don't need to be arrested by the time police or something like that."

"That's only if we get caught." San-Li snickered.

"Which we won't with San-Li on our side." Fred added with a grin.

"I'm think I'm going to pass guys." Joe chuckled. "But if I need you, maybe I'll consider asking Fina to train you. I could always use more assistance."

"We prefer the term 'henchmen'." San-Li and Fred toasted their tequila shots.

After a few more drinks and more laughs, the three became totally wasted and decided to call it quits for the night. An hour later Sam walked into the bar to pick them up. He spotted them and quickly headed over.

"Ooh, you called your ex boyfriend." Fred teased, completely bleary eyed.

"Shut up!" San-Li swung at him and missed. "He's the only reliable person I know. We're just lucky he was in town this weekend. "

"Maybe he'll get lucky and they'll finally make up." Joe snickered almost falling off the bar stool. "I hear drunk sloppy make up sex is the best."

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Hey," Sam smiled when he finally reached them. "I'm glad you guys called me. If you're going to have to drink, at least you're being responsible about it."

"Aww, you're so sweet." San-Li threw her arms over his shoulders. "You're the bestest ex boyfriend ever."

"Thanks, that really means a lot San-Li." Sam rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Come on guys, let's go. I left my kids at home."

"You left our kids alone!?" San-Li pushed him away angrily. "You're a terrible ex boyfriend!"

"They're asleep."

"Oh." San-Li wrapped her arms around him again. "Then you're a good ex boyfriend again."

Sam just shook his head and lead everyone out of the bar and into his car. He kept the windows rolled down, hoping the cold air would help sober them up a little.

"I think this has been the most fun I've had in forever." Fred mumbled half asleep in the back seat. "We definitely need to do this more often."

"I agree." Joe muttered next to him. "Being drunk with you guys makes life so much bearable. Being the future Warp Wizard makes me feel so old sometimes."

"You feel old?" San-Li scoffed sitting in the passenger seat next to Sam. "Try being a single mother with twins."

Sam pressed his lips together but reached out and tenderly stroked her hair. San-Li closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"We should make a pact." Fred slurred. "No matter how crazy our lives get, we always find time to get sloppy drunk and blow off some steam."

Joe and San-Li both looked at him and smiled. "Agreed."


	19. Lace, Silk, and White Rose Petals

**A/N- I decided to skip the bachelor and bachelorette parties and go straight to the good stuff. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Even with all the preparations, the planning, and the parties, the wedding didn't seem real to Fina until the morning of. They stayed at the hotel where they held her bachelorette party which also happened to be across the street from St. Patrick's Cathedral where she would be married. And even she didn't fully believe that she was going to be married the very next morning.

Joleena woke her promptly at seven am with a coffee in her hand and a bright eager smile.

" _Bonjour_!" She piped brightly. "Come! Come! Let's get you up and ready!"

"What?" Fina yawned and tried to get her eyes to focus. "What's going on?"

"Why your wedding day of course!" Joleena grinned.

"What!?" Fina leapt out of bed. "It's today!?"

"Yes, yes today!" Joleena pushed the coffee in her hands. "Now get up so we can start getting you ready."

San-Li stirred with a groan and cracked one eye open. "What the hell is the poodle barking about now?"

"I'm getting married." Fina felt her stomach flip flop. "I'm actually getting married."

Joleena finally ran out of patience and used her magic to yank the covers off of everyone. "Up! Everyone get up!"

Fina and the rest of her bridal party sat down to a quick breakfast before all the madness really began. Joleena took her own cup of coffee and left to make sure the guys were up and getting ready. Freddi, Fred's great granddaughter and her's too, smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You're barely touching your food."

Fina jumped and gave her a shaky smile. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess."

But now San-Li was staring at her with a look of uncertainty so Fina ate a bite of yogurt to prove she was okay, but her stomach fluttered and she wanted to throw it up again.

"It's not too late to turn back you know." San-Li said quietly. "You can always – "

"I'm fine." Fina said quickly. "Its just nerves, nothing more."

"It's her wedding day, who wouldn't be nervous?" Anna said. "Especially with how big and extravagant Joleena made it."

"Everything I do is extravagant." Joleena said coming back into the room. "Now are you guys almost finished eating? We have so much work to do before Fina walks down the aisle!"

They knew it was no use arguing with her so they took turns taking quick showers and headed over to the cathedral and into the rooms that had been set aside for them to get ready in. Hair dressers, make up artists, and stylists surrounded them and made them over. The next few hours seemed to fly by in a few minutes.

The bride's maids dresses were baby blue lacy sheath dresses with a bateau neckline and inverted tulip skirt. Fina watched as the hair stylists and make up artists dolled everyone up and then it was her turn. She was sat in a chair in a simple white under dress as they applied her make up and curled her hair.

The dress makers from Paris Joleena hired pulled out Fina's wedding dress and showed it to her.

Fina gasped at the mere sight of it. She had tried different versions of it on of course, but time after time Joleena had sent it back to Paris for final adjustments. And now it was more unbelievable than Fina could have ever imagined.

Her wedding dress was pure white with a sweetheart neckline lines with crystals. It had a large ballgown style skirt covered in transparent tulle fabric and even more crystals and mini pearls. The veil was a gold head piece with blue amber stones, and seemingly miles of transparent silk.

"Well..." Joleena grinned eagerly. "What do you think? Incredible, no?"

"Yeah, incredible." Fina swallowed hard. "Um, excuse me for a minute. I'm... going to use the bathroom."

San-Li gave her a look, but Fina quickly hopped off of her chair and practically ran into the bathroom. She emptied her stomach into the toilet and took several deep breathes.

"Why am I so nervous?" She whispered to herself. "I love Fred. I really do."

But when she looked into the mirror a completely terrified face stared back at her. It suddenly felt a hundred degrees too warm in the bathroom and she tried splashing her face with cold water but ended up smudging her make up. A sudden knocking on the door made her yelp in surprise.

"Fina?" San-Li called out. "You alright in there? I thought I heard you throwing up."

"I'm – I'm fine." Fina called back, scrubbing the make up off her face. "Just- just give me a second okay?"

"Not too many seconds though, _s'il vous plait_!" Joleena called. "We still have to get you into your dress and veil. And you go down the aisle in three hours!"

"Will you shut up Frenchie!? The poor girl is nervous enough as it is."

"There's nothing to be nervous about! I worked my butt off to make sure this wedding goes off without a hitch!"

Fina tuned out yet another one of their arguments and her eyes drifted towards the bathroom window. Air. All she needed was some fresh air. She opened the window and the next thing she knew she was standing outside on the ledge.

"I'm sorry Fred." She whispered.

She then turned around, grabbed the ledge above her, and climbed onto the roof.

* * *

"So how nervous are you?" Joe asked as they got dressed. "In less than three hours you'll be a married man."

"Dude I'm not nervous at all." Fred shot him a cocky grin. "Being married to Fina is going to be so sweet and easy. She's just so... perfect."

"Wow, you have quite a way with words, Fred." Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Please tell me you wrote your own vows."

"Okay first, shut up and second, Joleena would have killed us if we tried to write our own vows." Fred frowned when his tie didn't come out straight and loosened it to do it over again. "Anyways, I take it as a good thing that you and San-Li are going together?"

Sam sighed and tried fixing Alex's hair. "I wish I could say it was my idea, but it was Joleena who talked her into it. Something about not letting us... taking a break mess with her careful planning."

"But still, maybe you can use this as an opportunity to win her back over." Fred shrugged. "I hear ex's get back together at weddings all the time."

"We're not ex's Fred, we're..." Sam sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

"You guys have been broken up for more than six months, Sam." Joe said quietly. "I think you're officially ex's now."

Sam shot him a glare and Alex patted his hand sympathetically. Fred tried tying his tie again and found that his hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers. He wasn't nervous. There was no way he could be nervous. He loved Fina, he had no doubt at all about that.

But this wedding was a lot more than he bargained for. What if he screwed up? What if he stumbled and knocked something over? Or forgot his vows? Fina would never forgive him and could regret ever saying yes to him.

Fred cleared his throat. "Hey, um, I'm going to step out for a minute for some fresh air. I'll be right back."

"You alright Fred?" Joe asked looking at him closely. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Fred quickly took off his tux jacket as sweat pricked his underarms. "I just need some air."

He practically ran out of the room and walked down the hallway, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He was going to mess up, he just knew it. Fina was too perfect for an idiot like him. She deserved someone so much better, someone as perfect as she was. He spotted a window and quickly went over to it. Opening it wide, he carefully climbed out and stepped onto the ledge.

"I'm sorry, Fina." He whispered.

He then turned around, grabbed onto the ledge above him, and climbed onto the roof.

* * *

"Fina." San-Li knocked on the door fifth time. "Fina, open up please."

"What the hell is she doing!?" Joleena hissed angrily. "The wedding starts in less than two hours!"

San-Li ignored her and pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything on the other side. Uh-oh. She took a pin out of her hair and picked the lock. The door swung open revealing an open window and … nothing else.

"Oh, geez." San-Li sighed. "I knew she was freaking out."

"Well, where could she have gone?" Joleena asked. "The wedding starts in two hours! We can't just leave everyone waiting. Especially the groom."

"Chill, she has to be somewhere." San-Li pushed her aside and headed to the door. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll find her."

She opened the door and came face to face with Sam. His jaw dropped when he saw her and she hated to admit it, but he looked pretty good. They hadn't really been face to face since the break up and that time when he drove her home from a bar a few months ago. The tux he was wearing fit him perfectly and the cologne he was wearing made her knees weak.

"Wow," Sam breathed with a small smile. "You look... beautiful."

"Um, thanks I-" San-Li shook her head to clear it. "We have a problem. Fina's gone."

"Her too?" Sam blinked in surprise. "I was just coming to ask you if you've seen Fred because we can't find him either."

"That's not good. Joleena will freak if this wedding doesn't happen."

Sam shrugged and gave a weak laugh. "Well maybe if they don't show up we could-"

"I'm seeing someone." San-Li lied quickly. "Besides, this wedding is for them, not us. Let's work together and try to find them."

"Right." Sam swallowed and looked away. "I was just joking. Let's hurry up and find our friends before Joleena kills us all."

* * *

Fina couldn't stop her tears from falling. She was a horrible person. Fred deserved someone as brave and strong as he was, not a coward like her. The roof tiles cut into her feet as she walked around the spires. Good. She deserved the pain. She deserved cut, sore, and bloody feet without the ability to heal. She deserved-

"Fina?"

She looked up to see Fred coming towards her. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes and she looked away, unable to face him. Fred stopped right in front of her and didn't say anything for a long while.

"I'm sorry." He whispered finally. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Fina shook her head and struggled to keep her voice steady. "I'm sorry I ran away, it's not that I don't love you-"

"Wait." Fred tilted her face up to look at him. "You mean, you aren't up here looking for me?"

"No." Fina blinked in confusion. "I- I didn't know you were up here. I thought you were looking for me."

Fred chuckled and shook his head. "I guess we both freaked out, huh?"

Fina nodded and started wringing her hands together. Fred took her hands in his and gently kissed her fingertips.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Its just... I guess I just panicked. I felt so scared with everything going on and everything being so extravagant."

"I know exactly what you mean." Fred laughed. "I was so scared of messing up that I couldn't even tie my tie right."

Fina smiled and fixed it for him. "I guess we should have gone to Vegas huh? All this extravagance and elegance makes me nervous."

"Hey," Fred cupped her face and smiled at her. "Remember that day I proposed to you? You told me that at first you were too afraid to say yes to me?"

"Yes." Fina smiled back. "I told you that when I'm with you I never feel afraid."

"Then keep your eyes on me, and I'll keep my eyes on you and neither of us will be afraid." Fred grinned. "Together, we won't be afraid of anything, right?"

Fina giggled and nodded. "Right."

"There you two are!" San-Li and Sam waved to them and ran over. "We've been looking all over for you guys. Joleena's furious."

"Sorry." Fred said. "We just needed some fresh air."

"Well hurry up and come back. Your wedding starts in two hours!"

Fina smiled up at Fred and dried her tears. "We'll be there."

* * *

The music swelled to a resounding note and the wedding march began. Two large men Joleena hired to give her away help to seat her on a white Arabian horse, lowered her veil, and started to lead her down the aisle. Fina's heart pounded in her chest and she started trembling when she saw just how many people were in the church.

But all her fears vanished when she saw Fred standing at the alter waiting for her.

White rose petals fell all around her like snow as the men led her horse down the aisle. When she reached the alter, the men helped her down and she stood next to her soon to be husband. Fina was relieved to find that most of the words the minister spoke were already familiar to her. She let her eyes drift over to Fred and found that he was watching her too. They waited until the minister gave the word and they turned to face each other. Fred slipped on a gold wedding ring and she slipped one on his finger as well.

"Do you, Fina take Fred to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do." Fina said with tears glittering in her eyes.

"And do you Fred, take Fina, to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

Fred felt tears sting his eyes and he grinned. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now-"

Before the minister could even finish the words Fred and Fina met each other in a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

The light reached the bed and and woke Fred with its soft light. He rolled over and came face to face with his beautiful, newly wedded wife. Fina was still asleep, probably exhausted from last night. There was a small smile on her face as she slept and her light golden hair fell over the side of her face, brushing against her cheek.

Fred smiled. She looked so sweet and innocent but the stinging scratches on his back said otherwise. He had expected things to be slow and gentle, but in the heat of the moment things got intense fast. By the end of the night Fred had been just has sore and tired as she was.

He gently brushed her hair off of her cheek and she sighed softly. He let his fingers drift across her cheek and to her mouth. There was a small bruise right at the corner of her lower lip. A slightly smug smile flitted across his face. Yep. He definitely made sure that last night would be a night she never forgot.

Fred got out of bed, careful not to wake Fina, and went to the window to look out. The window looked out unto the bay and beyond that stretched the Pacific Ocean. They were in their premium ocean view room on the beautiful island of Kauai, Hawaii for their honey moon.

With everything they went through preparing for the wedding, they deserved a nice long vacation for just the two of them. He was just thinking about ordering room service when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You're up early." He said laying his arms on top of hers. "I figured you'd be exhausted after last night."

"I could say the same for you." Fina giggled. "Oh, I scratched you pretty badly huh? I hope they don't hurt too much."

"Nah, hardly feel them at all."

He gave a shuddering sigh though when he felt Fina place little kisses across his back, gently licking the scratches as she went.

"It sure sounds like you feel them." Fina whispered, her breath fanning across his back.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?" He chuckled, turning his head to look at her. "Now, get up here and look at this view with me."

Fina giggled and he pulled her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her and lean his face into her hair.

"This island is so beautiful." She sighed happily. "I've only been your wife for a day, but I haven't been this happy in thousands of years."

Fred smiled and kissed her hair. "And I hope to make you even happier every single day for the rest of our lives."


	20. Joint Custody

**A/N- Just something I felt like writing. Takes place before Chaotic Light and after Fred and Fina got married.**

San-Li sunk into the warm, soapy water with a sigh of contentment. The jasmine scented bubble bath was soothing and relaxed her completely. Since she finished all her articles and CSS updates for Manic Media and didn't have any meetings, she had the whole day to herself.

"Mama!" Sammy called on the other side of the bathroom door. "Mama! Mama!"

Well, almost to herself.

"Moooomeeeeeee!"

Sammy began to wail, but San-Li only sank deeper into the water. Thankfully either Alex or Keiko must have come by because the wailing stopped. San-Li did feel a little guilty though. She was supposed to being spending her day off with her kids, but then again didn't she always spend every day with them? Except of course when her ex watched them.

Ugh, it still felt wrong to refer to Sam as her ex, but what else could she call him? They had been broken up for months and it was too awkward to call what they had friendship. It was confusing really. She wanted to take a break so she could sort out her feelings for him, but things were just as confusing as when they were together. There were days she missed him, but there were also days where she was glad she was single.

There was a barrage of knocking at the bathroom door. Alex. It had to be Alex. Glancing at the clock though, San-Li saw that it was almost but not quite lunch time. Which meant that he probably saw some restaurant on t.v and was begging to go there. More knocks joined his and San-Li's relaxing bath was officially over.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

She stood up, quickly dried off, and put on some clothes. As soon as she opened the door the twins latched on to her legs and Alex started tugging on her arm. San-Li couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, quit it or you'll make me fall." She laughed.

"No!" Keiko yelled with a huge smile on her face. "No! No! No!"

Alex also pulled on her insistently and gestured to the living room.

San-Li playfully ruffled his hair. "Chill little bro, I'll feed you. Don't I always?"

The doorbell rang and Keiko let go of her legs to run into the living room with Alex chasing after her. Sammy though, looked up at her imploringly and raised his arms.

"Up?" He said sweetly.

"Aw, how can I say no to you sweetie?" San-Li crooned and picked him up.

He babbled something incoherent and wrapped his little arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. San-Li hugged him back just as tightly and they headed into the living room. Keiko was by the door trying to reach the doorknob while Alex was rifling through the fridge for a snack.

"Kay-kay get away from the door. Alex get out of the fridge, I'll fix you lunch in a minute!"

She tried putting Sammy down on the couch so she could answer the door but he screamed and clung onto her hair. The door bell rung again and Keiko mimicked the sound loudly.

San-Li gave up trying to put Sammy down and yelled, "Door, unlock!"

There was a beeping sound and the door unlocked itself. The doorknob turned and Sam swung open the door carrying luggage and his laptop bag.

"DADDY!" Keiko shrieked and ran into this arms.

Sam immediately dropped his things and scooped her up. "Hey sweetheart! I missed my little girl."

He peppered her face with kisses and Keiko giggled then returned his kisses with some of her own. San-Li smiled watching them, but when Sam turned to her with a warm smile she had to remind herself that she wasn't supposed to be in love with him anymore.

"What are you doing here?' She asked, trying not to smile at him. "Did you need something?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? It's my weekend with the kids remember?"

"No it isn't. Next weekend is your weekend."

"It was but something came up and I can't make it next weekend so I rescheduled for this weekend. I sent you an email remember?"

"When? This morning?"

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I didn't mean to inconvenience you. I just wanted to spend time with my kids, alright?"

"No, I'm sorry." San-Li took a breath and looked away. "I probably did get your email, but I get so many I probably over looked it."

Sam gave her a small smile. "So is it cool if I hang out here for the weekend."

San-Li shrugged and felt her cheeks warm. "Sure. Whatever."

Alex cleared his throat loudly and gestured to the clock. San-Li glanced at it and saw that it was almost two o'clock. Well past feeding time.

"Hey you wanna go with us to get lunch?" San-Li smiled gently. "If I wait longer then Alex starts eating the furniture."

Alex made an indignant noise and Sam chuckled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Cool, let me get some real clothes on." She tried putting Sammy down again but he fussed and clung on to her.

"Here, let me try." Sam shifted Keiko onto one hip and reached out towards Sammy.

"No!" Sammy yelled. "No no no no!"

Sam's smile fell a little but he persisted to gently take Sammy out of San-Li's arms and settled him onto his other hip. Sammy sniffled and put his thumb in his mouth, but allowed himself to be held by his father.

"See? I got you." Sam said softly. "Daddy's not going to hurt you."

Once San-Li was sure Sam had the twins, she went off to her room to get changed. She closed the door and sagged against the frame. How had she missed that email and why did it feel like such a big deal that Sam was here for the weekend?

"Oh don't be such a baby." San-Li chided herself. "Sam's here for the kids, not you and besides, he knows it's over between us."

Even though, for some reason she found herself rifling through her dress for a pair of hip hugging jeans. Usually she would wear track pants or sweat pants, and if she was going to a business meeting she would wear her dress pants. But it had been a while since she had worn anything sexy...

* * *

It always broke Sam's heart a little when Sammy wouldn't come to him, but thankfully his shyness never lasted long. Sam sat on the couch with his children and laughed as they both chatted happily to him and tried getting his attention.

"My daddy! Mine!" Keiko yelled happily, bouncing on his lap.

"Dada! Dadada!" Sammy babbled, reaching for his glasses.

He grabbed them off Sam's head and put them on. They were five time too big for him off course, but he looked almost exactly like a miniature version of himself when he was younger. Sammy looked at him and gave a wide, drooly grin.

"I love you little, guy." Sam laughed, hugging him close. "You're gonna be a genius just like your daddy aren't you?"

Sammy blew a raspberry which Sam hoped was a yes. Alex snuck up behind the couch and growled close to his ear making him jump.

"Down Alex." San-Li said coming back into the room. "We're leaving now."

Sam gently took his glasses off Sammy and put them on to see San-Li walk into the living room wearing tight fitting jeans and a v neck t shirt. Her hair was also pulled back in a messy pony tail.

"H-hey." Sam's voice cracked like when he was a kid and he licked his dry lips. "Y-you look great San-Li."

She gave him a half smile and his heart pounded in his chest. Friends. They were just friends. Well, they were parents first, but they were friends second. Alex let loose another irritable growl.

"Okay, okay we're going." San-Li grabbed her bag and turned to Sam. "Mind if we take my car? I already have the car seat in them."

Sam nodded and stood, carrying both twins in his arms. "Oh! I've been meaning to tell you that you need to upgrade the car seats. Their shape and harnesses are out of date."

San-Li frowned and didn't answer him, grabbing a diaper bag and heading out the door with Alex instead. Sam inwardly groaned and followed after them.

"You don't always have to get mad when I make a suggestion, you know." He said as they piled into the car. "I was just trying to help."

San-Li pursed her lips and helped buckle the kids in their seats. "Sam, I've been a mom for a while now. My car seats are fine. I just got them last year."

"Yeah but at this point the twins are going through an exponential growth period. Not to mention that the child safety regulations are undergoing some updates."

He looked up and saw that San-Li was sliding into the front seat. "Oh no. Nope. You're not driving angry. I'm driving."

"Ugh! Sam I swear you make me want to hurt you!" San-Li yelled irritably, but she obediently got out of the car and tossed the keys to Sam.

"I rather you hurt me than you hurt yourself." He mumbled.

"Play musical chairs later! I'm starving!" Alex yelled angrily.

Once he made sure everyone was safely buckled in, Sam started the engine and started to drive.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Sam asked. "And please don't say Ray's. I'm so sick of pizza."

"Wherever you want to go." San-Li shrugged. "Mexican?"

"Cool. I know a great place. Joe, Fred, and I used to go there a lot when we were kids."

Cocina de Grasa was a small, family style Mexican restaurant that served some of the best chimichangas in Brooklyn. At least, the best you could get on a fifth grader's allowance. Honestly Sam liked the place more than Ray's but his delicate constitution wouldn't let him eat it too often.

"Funny, I don't remember this place being so greasy." Sam frowned as they sat down in a booth.

San-Li laughed. "Sam it's called Cocina de Grasa. That literally translates to kitchen of grease."

"Huh, I wonder why I never put that together." Sam smiled at San-Li. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

San-Li gave him a small smile but before she could answer their waiter came to take their order. Sam ordered the chimichangas with no sour cream, San-Li ordered the carne asada tacos for herself, the grand Mexican platter for Alex, and two small plates of refried rice and beans for the twins.

"Are you sure that it's okay for them to eat that?" Sam asked helping Keiko color her kid's menu. "I mean, I know it's okay to feed them rice but the beans might not be soft enough."

"Sam," San-Li gave him a warning look. "I'm trying to be civil but you know how much it pisses me off when people try to tell me how to raise my kids."

" _Our_ kids, San-Li. _Our_ kids." Sam said through clenched teeth. "And you don't think I care about them too? I have the right to be concerned about what _our_ kids are eating."

"Bird!" Sammy cried, pointing to a dog outside of the restaurant.

The tension was broken by the sound of his eager happy voice.

"No little guy, that's a dog." Sam said gently. "Can you say dog?"

"Woofie!" Keiko clapped her hands.

"Bird!" Sammy yelled again.

"He calls every animal a bird." San-Li explained with a small laugh. "It's too cute to correct him."

"My mom says I used to call everything a cat." Sam smiled. "She said I kept doing it until she bought me The Big Book of Animals when I was three."

"Woofie." Keiko held out her menu to Sam and he could see that she drew a large squiggle which he assumed was supposed to be a dog.

"Good job sweetie." Sam kissed her forehead. "You're talented just like your mommy."

He hoped the compliment would thaw the frost between them and when he glanced at her he was relieved to see that she had a small blush on her face. After a few minutes the waiter came with their food. Sam noticed that San-Li picked up one of the beans and squeezed with between her thumb and forefinger to test its softness before letting the twins eat it. Sammy refused to eat until San-Li handed him a toddler spoon, but Keiko immediately dug in with her hands. Alex was also digging into his food with his bare hands.

"I see where Keiko got her eating habits from." Sam chuckled. "We should have brought them bibs."

"Ugh, I gave up on giving Keiko a bib weeks ago." San-Li groaned. "Bibs are immaterial to her. I swear she takes it like a challenge."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Oh shut up! Sammy is a hypochondriac like you."

They laughed together and it almost felt like old times between them. But when he reached out to touch her hand, she pulled back with a small frown.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sam I-"

"You had a fly on your hand." Sam said quickly. "I was just trying to brush it away."

"Uh-huh, sure." She mumbled.

Sam sighed in defeat. "I was planning on taking the kids to the zoo today. What time do you want me to bring them back?"

"Actually, I was planning on doing the same thing." San-Li shrugged. "Let's just take them together."

"Really?" Sam tried not to sound too eager. "Um… yeah sure, that'd be alright."

Alright, it'd more than alright. For at least one day they could pretend to be a family again.

* * *

San-Li had been meaning to take the kids to the zoo for a while now, but she was actually glad she waited until Sam was with her to take them. Sure they fought every twenty minutes like clockwork, but he was patient in explaining everything to the kids in a way that they could understand and he didn't mind lingering at the monkey cages. After the zoo the kids were still loaded with energy so they took them to the park and then Sam treated them to dinner at the diner where they had their first date.

They got back home close to midnight with the twins passed out on their shoulders and Alex practically sleep walking. San-Li shifted Sammy in her arms and took her key out so she could unlock the door.

"Why don't you install the key pad I made for you?" Sam whispered. "I built it for a reason you know."

"Yeah, so you can annoy me every other day about install updates." San-Li mumbled. "Bedtime Alex. And I mean now, not in an hour."

Alex muttered something under his breath but obediently went into his room. San-Li and Sam carried the twins into their room and laid them on their respective beds. She gently undressed Sammy and held him upright while Sam pulled on his pajamas. The position caused them to be close together and San-Li was actually pretty grateful for Sam's help. But when they moved on to Keiko she stirred and opened her eyes.

"No go daddy." She whimpered, clinging to his arm.

"Keiko, daddy will be here in the morning." San-Li whispered. "Go to sleep sweetheart."

Keiko shook her head stubbornly and sniffled. "No! I want daddy."

"It's okay San-Li, I'll stay with her 'til she falls asleep." Sam whispered.

"You sure? She tries to stay up like this all time."

"I don't mind." Sam smiled. "She can't stay up forever."

San-Li nodded and gave Sammy and Keiko a kiss good night. As she got up to leave she saw Sam curl up on the small child's best next to his daughter. And she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes as gently kissed her nose and she settled down with her thumb in her mouth.

San-Li had just finished changing into her night clothes and was in the kitchen getting a snack when Sam finally came out of the twins' rooms.

"Told you it wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep." He chuckled softly. "We've had such a full day today, she'll probably sleep through the night."

"Well you are always right." San-Li mumbled under her breath.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sam sighed. "Every time I say something you try to make it into a fight."

"I don't know." She mumbled. "I can't help it I guess. Are you going to spend the night here or at a hotel?"

Sam shrugged with a small blush. "W-well um… I was kind of hoping that I could spend night here. On the couch of course."

"Sure." San-Li smiled. "But only if you promise to make breakfast."

"Deal." Sam nodded eagerly. "I'll even make your favorite."

"Cool. Um… good night."

"Night."

By sheer habit they moved towards each other for a kiss, but froze with their lips a mere inch apart. San-Li cheeks flamed and she hastily turned away.

"S-sorry." Sam said quickly. "I-I'll just get to bed then."

"Y-yeah me too. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, morning."

They gave each other another awkward smile and went their separate ways. Yep, not awkward at all.


	21. Reconciliation Extended: Drinking Game

**A/N- A little extension for Chaotic Light Ch20. Fred and Fina play a little game to get to know each other better. Maybe I'll draw it later. Anyways read and enjoy :)**

After their little… sparing match Fred had made a trip to the infirmary while Fina went back to their room to change. She was covered in dirt so she decided to shower and changed into Fred's old high school jersey that she often wore as a sleeping shirt. It was about late afternoon when Fred came into their room with a strip of gauze over his nose and a small bandage on his cheek. He was also carrying a bottle filled with a dark gold liquid and two small glasses.

"What's that for?" Fina said nodding to the bottle he was holding.

"This," Fred grinned, "is how we fix things between us."

"But I thought things were already fixed between us." Fina smiled as he got on the bed next to her. "You said you understand and you'll treat me differently from now on."

"Exactly."

Fred uncorked the bottle and filled both of the glasses halfway, handing one of them to her. Fina took a cautious whiff. It smelt strong and sweet, almost over powering enough to make her chough just from the fumes.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Syranian's answer to rum." Fred said taking a small sip. "I have no idea how to pronounce the name, but its super sweet. I think you'll like it."

Fina took a small, cautious sip and felt like she swallowed a mouth full of fire. She immediately started coughing and Fred had to take the glass from her to keep from spilling it. Once the coughing finally subsided he handed her the glass back and encouraged her to take another sip. The second sip still burned but it was followed by a sort of sweetness as well as a warmth that spread all over her body.

"Why are we doing this exactly?" Fina panted.

"Like you said, I don't treat you enough like an adult." Fred smirked and leaned back on the bed. "And from now on, that's exactly how I'm going to treat you. So first we're going to start with a drinking game. We both take turns asking questions about each other's lives, the other has to answer absolutely truthfully, and then we both take a shot."

"That just sounds like talking and drinking."

"That's because it is, Angel." Fred took a sip of his drink and pointed to her. "Now you. Be obedient to your husband sweetie."

Fina giggled and nodded. "Yes dear."

She swallowed back more of her rum and managed to suppress another cough. This time it was a little less fiery, a little sweeter, and the warmth spread even more. She had never been much of a drinker, but she was really starting to like Syranian rum.

"So," she said. "Who goes first?"

"Well I do because I obviously know the least about you." Fred teased with a light chuckle. He took another sip before continuing. "Okay, what were your parents like?"

Fina's smile faded and her eyes fell. Honestly, she hadn't thought about her old life in so long that she barely remembered her parents. It felt wrong somehow, even for someone in her situation. She started when Fred gently laid a hand on her knee.

"I want to know everything about you," he said softly, "but if there's anything you really don't want me to know-"

"They were farmers I think." Fina interrupted softly. "But I can't remember much about them. I was called to be the Warp Wizard's assistant when I was fourteen. I remember being outside a lot though."

Fred smiled and relaxed again. "So what's your earliest memory before being called?"

"Uh, uh, uh." Fina shook her head playfully. "You already took a turn asking a question. Isn't it my turn?"

Fred smirked and moved closer to her. "Alright. But don't forget take your drink."

Fina only hesitated a moment before downing the rest of her glass. It took a moment for her to regain her voice. "Okay, when was the last time you cried?"

"Haha, when the Yankees lost the World Series. Again."

"I'm serious." Fina playfully kicked him. "When's the last time you really cried. Emotionally."

"That's easy." Fred gave her a heartfelt smile. "When I saw you walking down aisle, and I realized that I really was marrying an angel."

Fina giggled, a bit louder than normal, and held out her glass to be refilled again. They both took a drink, emptying half their glasses in one gulp. There was more than a little coughing between them before they could continue.

"So," Fred said when he could speak again. "Back to my original question before you so rudely interrupted, what is your earliest memory before you were chosen to be Warp Wizard's assistant?"

"Um… oh! I remember grass!" Fina's face brightened as the memory slowly came back to her. "I can remember laying in the grass just staring at the sky. I think I used to believe I could hear the earth moving."

Fred laughed and refilled their glasses. "That sounds so cheesy."

"Like yours was any better."

The next round produced less coughing and a lot more warmth. Fina savored the sweetness of the rum while she thought of her next question. Fred's hand was resting on her thigh, at the edge of the jersey she was wearing.

"Okay, I got it!" She said. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Fred froze, his glass halfway to his lips. "Do you really want to know?"

"Isn't that the point of this game?"

"Alright then," Fred downed what was left in his cup and took a breath before answering. "I kissed Sam once."

"What!?" Fina nearly jumped out of bed. "W-when?"

"Uh-uh, it's my turn to ask a question." Fred grinned. "Were you a virgin when we got married or did you, um…heal?"

Fina's answer was prompt, "Yes I was actually a virgin when we married. My um, animal instincts just make me a little more-"

"Fun in bed." Fred grinned and leaned in closer to her. "Really, really fun in bed?"

Fina laughed and pushed him away before his lips could touch hers. "Don't think I forgot about my follow up question. When in the world did you and Sam kiss?"

Fred groaned and flopped back on the bed, reaching for the bottle again. "Party in sophomore year. Sam had a fight with San-Li, I just had a fight with Jodie, and so we went to this party. They played spin the bottle and I landed on Sam. It happened and we never told Joe. End of story."

He quickly downed a shot of rum while Fina rolled on the bed laughing. With an embarrassed flush he snatched her glass from her and filled it. Fina downed it just like her husband, feeling the warmth spread through her body and head.

"So I have a good question for you." Fred said refilling both their glasses again. "Who was your first love?"

Now it was Fina's turn to freeze. This was it, this was what she had been afraid he would find out all along. But Fred merely leaned over and tilted her glass forward until it touched her lips.

"I told you my deep dark secret." He chuckled. "It's only fair that you tell me yours."

Fina nodded and took a drink before answering. "Andrew. His name was Prince Andrew. He was the first prince of Syrania and Prince Adrian's ancestor. I guess that's why I liked talking to him so much. I couldn't marry Andrew because of my immortality, and being with him sort of brought back those feelings."

"You almost married him?" Fred asked mildly. "I didn't know that."

She stared into her glass and swirled the remaining liquid around. "I didn't think that you'd want to know that."

"Jodie wasn't the only girl I was…. _with_ , if you know what I mean." Fred's face became flushed with embarrassment. "So it's not like I expected you to never have had anyone you liked before me."

"But sometimes…" Fina paused to down the rest of her glass. "Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I said yes to him instead."

Instead of becoming angry like she'd expected, Fred laughed and laid his head on her lap. "I guess I'd have some really, really old step children then huh?"

His laugh was warm and genuine, sending a wave of relief through Fina. She took the bottle from him and refilled their glasses. The room was spinning in slow circles as the alcohol started to take its full effect. It almost felt like they were floating on their own island of happiness. The room was beginning to darken as the sun went down, but neither of them moved to turn on the light. Fred's head was nestled in her lap and he brought her hand to his mouth to gently kiss her palm.

"My turn!" Fina cried out happily, downing another glass. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done while drunk?"

"San-Li made me streak through Central Park completely naked. In thirty degree weather." Fred downed his glass as well. "Ever killed someone? Aside from the time you went feral I mean."

"Oh goodness no!" Fina vigorously shook her head. "I actually hate violence. I just know how to use it when necessary."

"Ha! Tell that to my busted nose!"

"Well you needed it, remember?"

"Well then," Fred's smile became slightly seductive and his fingers danced across her thigh. "How about I give you what you need?"

"Oh?" Fina felt her face heat up and she raised her glass to her lips. "And what exactly do I need Fred?"

"This." Fred sat up suddenly and put his face between her glass and her lips. He held her gaze for a long moment before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.


	22. Family Again

Sam always knew he wanted to be an inventor (or a history professor), but he didn't know how much he would love being a family man. It had been about a month since he, San-Li, and Alex had gotten back from Syrania. Sam's two week break from school soon turned into three, and now going on four weeks he honestly wasn't sure if he ever wanted to go back.

Since he had been out of school so long, Sam was starting to sleep late in the morning. He woke up slowly under a wonderfully thick comforter. The first thing he was saw as he opened his eyes was San-Li's peaceful face still asleep. He began to reach out a hand to touch her but a weight on his elbow restricted his movements. Glancing under the comforter he saw his daughter Keiko still asleep on his arm. Because Sam had left her so often, she had become pretty much attached to him.

The night before, they had all decided to have a family movie night in Sam and San-Li's bedroom and didn't have the heart to kick them out. Next to Keiko, Sammy Jr. was also still asleep, draped over his mother's hip. And Alex was curled up at the foot of the bed with his own blanket and pillow.

Keiko began to stir and when she saw Sam she broke into a wide smile.

"Daddy's still here!" She cried happily, flopping on his stomach.

"Oof!" The breath whooshed out of Sam's lungs as his daughter began bouncing on his stomach. She wasn't the baby in his wallet anymore. She was a very solid, opinionated three year old with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Sammy stirred with his sister's movements and looked at Sam with a mixture of shyness and confusion in his equally dark blue eyes.

"Morning little guy." Sam smiled and reached out to him, but Sammy shrunk back and cuddled even closer to San-Li. His movements woke San-Li up and without even opening her eyes she began to rub his back soothingly.

Sam sighed. Inversely, Sam's continued absence seemed to have made Sammy Jr. shy and almost uncertain of him. It nearly broke Sam's heart whenever his son refused to be held by him and only wanted San-Li.

Alex yawned and sat up, blinking sleepily. "Is it breakfast time yet?"

"No, but it's time for you to get out of my bed." San-Li sat up, also yawning, and a look of irritation suddenly crossed her face. "And help me shake out these blankets. I can feel salt and crumbs everywhere."

"Popcorn." Sammy came up with a left over piece in his hand and promptly put it in his mouth.

"Ew! Ew! No!" San-Li quickly plucked it out of his mouth.

Sam laughed. "How about I fix us some real breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

All three of the children cheered but San-Li lips went down a little. "Pancakes again?"

"Yeah, the kids love them." Sam gently lifted Keiko and Sammy off the bed so he could help strip it. "But I can fix you something else if you want."

"It isn't that." San-Li shook her head and got out of bed as well. "Never mind. Forget it."

After they shook the crumbs from the bed and got dressed, Sam began working breakfast in the kitchen and San-Li changed the twins out of their pajamas and into some lazy house clothes. Alex finished dressing first and came into the kitchen to watch Sam cook.

"So…" Alex said slowly. "How long will you be staying this time?"

Sam shrugged as he mixed the pancake batter. "To be perfectly honest Alex… I was thinking that I'd stay for a while. Maybe start looking for a house for us?"

He turned to Alex, expecting him to be excited, but Alex just looked at him blankly. Sam sighed and went back to cooking breakfast. He didn't blame Alex for not believing him. Keiko and Sammy ran out of their room and started yelling and pulling on Alex's legs.

"Hey guys," Sam tried to speak above the noise without yelling. "Do you guys think—maybe quiet down- inside voices please?"

All three of the ignored him though and Alex began playing tag with the twins, running around the kitchen and living room.

"Guys." Sam raised his voice by a fraction. "Daddy really needs you guys to quiet down."

Their screams of laughter and tiny trampling feet easily drowned out his voice. The floor underneath them began banging the ceiling irritably. Suddenly, a sharp whistle cut through the noise and the kids instantly became quiet. San-Li came into the living room pushing a laundry basket filled with stuffed animals and toddler books.

"Here play with these and keep the volume low rugrats." She said.

Keiko and Sammy attacked the basket, knocking it over, but they were definitely quieter. San-Li chuckled and joined Sam in the kitchen.

"Hey babe," She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Need some help?"

"No they're almost done." Sam flipped the first batch and stirred the mix. "Do you…not like pancakes anymore? Because earlier-"

"It's nothing really." San-Li shrugged. "It's just… you've fixed the pancakes every day since we came back. I'm not sure if that's good for them."

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry… I never even asked what you usually fixed them."

"Don't worry about it." San-Li gave him another kiss and began making tea.

While Sam finished cooking breakfast San-Li set the table and put the twins in their high chairs. Sam eyed them for any sign of weight gain, but it was hard to really tell. He hadn't meant to feed them anything bad, but he just loved the way they tore into his cooking. Whenever San-Li made them oatmeal it was a fight to get them to eat it.

"Breakfast!" Sam said cheerily setting the plates down in front of the kids.

"Pacakes!" Sammy and Keiko yelled excitedly and they plus Alex tore into them.

"And for you?" Sam asked San-Li. "Omelet again?"

"Ugh Sam I'm trying to lose weight not gain it." San-Li laughed. "Besides, if you keep feeding me omelets like this it's going to be torture when you go back to school soon."

"Actually… I've been meaning to talk to you about that…" Sam began busying himself getting omelet ingredients together. "What if I told you… that I might not go back to school?"

He glanced up from the fridge and saw San-Li giving him the same blank look that Alex had given him. Then the corner of her lips twitched up in a smirk.

"Ha! You quit school? Yeah right, Sam."

"Um, I was being perfectly serious." He said quietly.

He risked another glance, expecting her to look pissed, instead she just looked confused. Then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my gosh, you are serious!" San-Li stared at him open mouthed. "Sam!"

"I can take my classes online." Sam offered. "And I can rent some space for an inventing studio until we move into a bigger house with a basement."

San-Li looked at him like he was crazy. "First you want to quit school and now you want to move us into a house. Have you lost your mind?"

"Yes?" Sam smiled at her shyly. "I think it started the day I realized I was in love with you."

San-Li rolled her eyes but Sam saw a small smile on her lips. He quickly drew her into his arms and pressed his lips to her neck making her squeal.

"Eww, I'm eating here!" Alex said with a mouth full of pancakes.

Sammy began crying though and reaching out for San-Li. "Mommy! Mommy!"

San-Li pulled away from Sam and went to pick him up. "Calm down, calm down."

"You know," Sam turned back to the stove with a small jealous frown. "I read that you shouldn't pick up a crying child around the age of three. It can hinder their independence later on."

San-Li merely laughed and held Sammy tighter. "But I can't say no to my little Sammy! He's like a bite sized, drooly version of you. See?"

She held Sammy out towards Sam, but he fussed and clung closer to San-Li instead. Sam finished cooking two omelets and slid them onto plates.

"Daddy up!" Keiko demanded, raising her arms. "Up! Up! Up!"

"Coming sweetheart!" Sam grinned and lifted his daughter out of her chair while Alex pulled the twins' unfinished pancakes towards himself.

Sam settled Keiko's weight unto his hip with a small grunt. She smiled at him and grabbed his face with her sticky, syrupy hands.

"You still love daddy don't you?" Sam smiled kissing her sticky cheek.

"Um… YES!" Keiko grinned and began yelling at the top of her lungs. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I LOVE MY DADDY!"

"They _both_ love you." San-Li stressed seriously. "It'll just take time for Sammy to get used to you, that's all. And…I guess he'll have plenty of time to do that now."

"Wait," Sam leaned forward eagerly, "are you saying…"

"Yeah, yeah." San-Li chuckled with another roll of her eyes. "If you really think that it's best, you can move back in on a more permanent basis."

Sam grinned and planted a kiss directly on her lips. They were officially going to be a family again.


End file.
